Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Bienvenue sur le forum des demi-dieux, chatter envoyez vous des messages et crée des groupe mais prenez gare à vous car dans l'ombre Gossip Demi-Dieux vous attends guettant vos erreurs racontant vos secret et surtout vous rendant la vie impossible alors faites attention vous êtes peut-être le prochain.
1. Chp 1: Le secret de Reyna

**Bienvenue sur le forum demi-dieux où la gossip donnera à coeur joie des nouvelles de tout le monde après la guerre contre Gaïa. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan et non je n'ai aucun rendre à compte à qu'elle compagnie de poêle en fonte que se soit.**

**Marie...**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Ici, Gossip, il se trouve qu'en fouinant un peu partout dans l'Argo II j'ai découvert que Léo Valdez pouvait en faire bavez plus d'une s'il retirait sa chemise. Mais du calme mes demoiselle car ils sembleraient que le Valdez soit la chasse garder de Reyna la prêteuse de Rome, qu'on voit souvent dans la salle de commande où se trouve Léo.

XOXO Gossip Demi-Dieux

Piper McLean, Lacy et 72 autres personnes aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Lacy (Co-présidente de L'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Ce n'est pas vrai, je m'en serais jamais douter !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de L'agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Léo et Reyna ? Moi non plus je ne l'avais pas venue venir mais c'est trop mignon.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des Demi-dieux): J_e crois que leur histoire d'agence leur est monté à la tête. Piper, il faut que tu te ressaisisses !

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du saxophone): L_aisses-les, ça nous fait du bien après cette guerre, il faut décompresser, sans ça, ça ne sert à rien de vivre.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des Demi-dieux):_ Oui mais quand même.

_Jason Grace (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie):_ Léo et Reyna ?! Mais Reyna c'est tout le contraire de Léo !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie):_ Ce mec est suididaire !

_Jason Grace (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie):_ On a plus qu'à prier que l'un d'eux c'est pris un coup sur la tête parce que ça va chauffer !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie):_ Au sens propre ou au figuré ?

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré) :_ Non, mais vous vous inquiétez que pour ça, vous n'avez pas lu le message principal: Léo a des abdos ! Et il serait donc hyper mignon.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux):_ Suis-je la seule à trouver ça absurde ?

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Je te donne dix drachmes pour une photo de Léo torse nue !

Drew Tanaka crée le groupe: **"Donnez vos prix pour une photo de Léo Valdez torse nu."**

572 personnes rejoignent le groupe: **"Donnez vos prix pour une photo de Léo Valdez torse nu."**

_Will Solace (qui n'est plus le meilleur partie de l'Argo II): J_e pleins Léo, ils y avaient une foule de fille devant sa cabine qui hurlaient son nom, j'ai flippé, on aurait dit des furies.

_Mitchell (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Alerte Noire !

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ! JE VAIS TUER LA PERSONNE QUI A FAIS CA ! LA TUER ET LUI FAIRE PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE !

572 personnes ont quitté le groupe: **"Donnez vos prix pour une photo de Léo Valdez torse nu"**

Drew Tanaka a changé le nom de **"Donnez vos prix pour une photo de Léo Valdez torse nu"** en **"Vive la team Leyna ! Léo et Reyna forever !"**

572 personnes rejoignent le groupe **"Vive la team Leyna ! Léo et Reyna Forever"**

_Jason Grace (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie):_ Pauvre Léo, on aurait dit des monstres assoiffé de sang elles avaient même des tatouages et des Tee-Shirt "Team Léo". Certaines d'entre elle se battaient ! J'ai fuis !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie):_ Jason a besoin d'un psy ou d'un gros câlin. Piper ?

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: cas désespéré):_ Non, mais tu m'as prises pour qui ? J'y suis déjà !

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours):_ J'ai reçu un Iris-Mail de Léo, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de commande des filles l'ont attaqués. Reyna ne va pas être contente.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ Après mettre calmer, j'ai décidé de rétablir la vérité, je ne sors pas avec Valdez ! Par Jupiter ! Et la prochaine personne qui dit ça, je l'étrangle !

572 personnes ont quitté le groupe: **"Vive la team Leyna ! Léo et Reyna Forever"**

Drew Tanaka a changé le nom de **"Vive la team Leyna ! Léo et Reyna Forever"** en **"Team des gens qui ont peur de Reyna."**

882 personnes ont rejoint le groupe: **" Team des gens qui ont peur de Reyna"**

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ Sa y'est, j'ai pigé, j'ai compris pourquoi toute les filles du bateau célibataire ou non voulait forcer la salle des commande, je me sens beaucoup mieux. A L'AIDE !

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du Saxophone):_ Allez l'aidez.

_Percy Jackson, Jason Grace _et_ Frank Zhang _apparaissent déconnecter.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ AU SECOURS ! JE LES ENTENDS ! ELLE SE RAPPROCHE ! ELLES SONT DANS LES CONDUITS ! DANS LES CONDUITS ! REYNA AIDE MOI OU JE LE DIS A TOUT LE MONDE ! TU AS PRESQUE 900 PERSONNES QUI ONT PEUR DE TOI ALORS SAUVE MOI !

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas Désespéré) :_ Elles y vont à la lime à ongle, Reyna arrive, elle a de la voix !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas Désespéré) :_ T'es la bas ?!

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas Désespéré) : _Plus maintenant, sinon j'avais plus d'oreille.

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas Désespéré):_ On reste, tu ne nous fais pas peur, tu es juste jalouse !

Percy Jackson, Jason Grâce, Annabeth Chase et 100 autres personnes participent à l'événement **"L'enterrement de Julette Opaline".**

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, Tout flamme):_ Ça n'as pas marché, je t'avais prévenue Reyna.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas Désespéré) :_ Ça sent le croustillant !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, Tout flamme):_ Reyna est une bricoleuse expérimenté.

882 personnes ont quitté le groupe: "**Team des gens qui ont peur de Reyna"**

Drew Tanaka a changé le nom de **"Team des gens qui ont peur de Reyna"** en **"Donnez vos prix pour une photo de Léo Valdez torse nu".**

572 personnes ont rejoint le groupe **"Donnez vos prix pour une photo de Léo Valdez torse nu."**

_Reyna (Prêteuse de Rome): _J'ai vu Léo Valdez torse nue, il ne vaut pas Will Solace.

_Will Solace (qui a à nouveau la côte):_ Je le savais !

Oc_tave (L'oracle) :_ Reyna comment oses-tu ?! Tu es préteuse, tu n'es pas censé bavasser sur le forum des demi-dieux et ni jouer à Bob le bricoleur !

Percy Jackson, Léo Valdez et 1754 autres participes à l'événement: **"la fête pour la mort d'Octave".**

* * *

**Voilà, on termine sur cette note, joyeuse ou non, ne vous inquiétez pas notre ptit Octave ne restera pas comme ça longtemps, L'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré sera s'occuper de lui. Essayez de devinez qui sera le/les prochain(e)(s) visé(e)(s):**

_Nous ne sommes toujours pas en couple alors qu'on se connait depuis longtemps._

_Les fangirls de certains n'on qu'a bien se tenir._


	2. Chp 2: L'agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré

**Salut, je sais je ne poste que le samedi, le dimanche si je ne le fais pas, mais là j'ai eu ma première reviews sur cette fic alors j'étais obligés, merci à Rose-Eliade.**

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Marie...**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Suis-je la seule à me demander ce que fais l'Agence Aphrodite ? Elle ne fait rien, personne n'est en couple grâce à eux les seule personnes en couples ici sont Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank et Hazel. Elles ne font strictement rien, vu le nombre de membre le navire devrais déjà en train d'être remplis de gens en couple non, nous avons juste des adoratrices de Léo Valdez et de Will Solace ainsi que des groupes clandestin de fangirl sur Jason, Percy et Frank.

XOXO Gossip Demi-dieux

Reyna, Rachel Dare et 634 autres personnes aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas desespéré) :_ Ca sent le roussis, j'étais avec Piper et elle était en train de vérifier les derniers détails car nous avions prévue de former notre premier couple aujourd'hui quand elle a reçu l'alerte, elle a prit son poignard et elle a hurlé "Je vais les enjôler pour qu'il s'entretue mutuellement".

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Annabeth est sortit dans son pyjama en furie (le mot est faible) le poignard à la main.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ J'étais en train de parler avec Hazel, je les jamais vu comme ça elle a fait apparaître de nulle part un poignard en diamant et elle a hurlé : « Je vais les tuer. »

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Lacy, je m'inscris, je suis un cas désespéré, il me faut une guerrière du genre très jalouse un peu comme Annabeth, Piper et Hazel.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Tu ne t'inscris pas Valdez c'est nous qui choisissons qui nous mettons en couple sinon ta mythique pour ça ! Bon, il faut calmer Pip's sinon on ne peut pas faire le Tratie.

_Rachel Dare (Artiste/Oracle et non Artiste/Peintre):_ En temps qu'Oracle tu l'auras ta guerrière Léo, ensuite, pourquoi il y a un troupeau de fille qui c'est enfuie en courant ? Elles m'ont réveillé !

_Octave (L'Oracle) :_ Oracle mais pas futé, elle fuit Annabeth, Hazel et Piper.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Octave, tu n'as pas des nounours a éviscéré ? Tu as des responsabilités !

_Octave (L'Oracle) :_ Venge toi Reyna, vas-y mais tu me le paieras.

Drew Tanaka, Mitchell, Lacy et tout les membres du l'Agence Aphrodite participent à l'évènement : **« L'Opération Tratie »**

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ C'est quoi le Tratie ?

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite : cas désespéré) :_ Tu le seras ce soir !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Ca y est ! Je comprends pourquoi Annabeth m'a envoyé ce message !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Quel message ?

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Si j'apprends que tu me trompes tu finiras comme les nounours d'Octave.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Elle a été sympa avec toi ! Moi elle a dit qu'elle m'enjôlerait pour que je me les coupe moi-même.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Dites l'agence, vous n'avez pas prévue de me mettre en couple prochainement parce que je me désinscris.

_Piper McLean (Recherche toute fangirl de Jason pour l'assassiner !) :_ JE FAIS UNE PAUSE, ILS ONT COMMENCER LE TRATIE SANS MOI ! TRAITRESSE !

_Mitchell (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Purée, elle n'a pas loupé Katie, elle s'est prit un sacré coup de poêle en fonte.

_Rachel Dare (Artiste/Oracle et non Artiste/Peintre):_ Katie Gardner ? Mais elle aime Travis ce n'est pas une Fangirl de Jason, de Percy ou de Frank.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Opération Tratie ma chère.

Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère) : QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI PIPER ME POURSUIS AVEC UNE POÊLE EN FONTE ?!

Jason Grace, Percy Jackson et Frank Zhang crée le groupe : **« On ne veut pas de Fangirl , on n'aime nos petites amies #Courrez pour vos vies »**

Léo Valdez et Will Solace crée le groupe **« On ne veut pas de Fangirl, même si on n'a pas de petite amie #On en a marre de trouvez des caméras dans la salle d'entraînement, dans nos salle de bain, dans nos chambres et dans la salle des machines »**

Anonyme crée le groupe** « Nous nous excusons et nous vous promettons de ne plus être des fangirls »**

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte de l'Olympe) : N_ous acceptons vos excuses, si jamais vous recommencer je vous promets que vous aurez une mort lente et douloureuse.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Je pourrais vous aider ?

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du Saxophone) : P_lus on est de fou plus on rie.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Puis avec la personne qu'on t'as trouvé avec les filles.

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ C'est qui ?

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tratie à 50 %.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'agence.

L'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré à crée l'évènement : **« Tratie Party ! »**

_Travis Alatir _et_ Katie Gardner_ sont en couple.

Nico Di Angelo crée le groupe **« Je hais les contraction de prénom »**

Annabeth Chase, Reyna et 50 autres personnes participe à l'évènement **« Tratie Party »**

_Katie Gardner (Celle qui aime les plantes) :_ Tu pourras y aller moins fort sur la poêle en fonte la prochaine fois Pip's, je t'en supplie.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Si on ne te retrouve plus en soutien-gorge dans la même chambre que Travis-j-ai-les-mains-baladeuse. Puis la prochaine fois on s'occupe du Drill.

_Katie Gardner (Celle qui aime les plantes) :_ Je peux participer ?

L'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré et Katie Gardner crée l'évènement **« Opération Drill »**

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ C'est quoi le Drill ?

_Octave (L'oracle) :_ Pourquoi mes nounours me prédise des coups de poêle en fonte ?

_L'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré_ a commandé 23 poêle en fonte.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est finie, alors non, je ne dois aucun compte aux poêles en fonte, par contre si vous êtes une fangirl de Jason, Percy ou Frank et que vous en voyez une, courrez pour vos vie, parce que Piper, Hazel ou Annabeth aidé de Reyna viendrons vous tuez. J'espère que ça vous a plus, ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura encore plein de coup de poêle en fonte et des couples à former. Voici l'indice pour le prochain chapitre:**

_Nous sommes emprunt à de la skyzophrénie et nous aimons regarder les demi-dieux._

**PS: Laissez des reviews.**

**Marie...**


	3. Chp 3: La chaîne des déesses

**Salut, on est samedi, se qui veut dire que la gossip donne de son mordant et là, ils sont au taquet, je peux vous l'assurer. Sinon avant de comencer je vais remercier Rose-Eliade pour sa review et répondre à celle des anonymes.**

**Red Hair: J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fait mal par terre (je rigole, je sais que c'est une expression, je suis heureuse que ma fic te face rire, en même temps, c'est le but. J'espère que tu continueras à lire la fic.**

**Lisa; Je sais que c'est bizarre, c'est un peu le but, donc je suis heureuse que le côté bizarroïde de la fic t'es plus.**

**Sur ceux, _bonne lecture_**

**Marie...**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Ils sembleraient que les déesses aiment les histoires de Demi-Dieux car à la demande d'un Héphaïstos retissant les déesses aurait leur programme de télé préféré se nommant : Histoire de Demi-dieux sur l'Argo II suivant avec attention les histoires de cœurs, d'après mes sources, elles auraient bien rit des conséquences de mon dernière article, qui rira bien rira le dernier.

XOXO Gossip Demi-Dieux

Apollon, Hermès et 789 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Je déteste cette fille, maintenant on est découverte.

_Artémis/Diane (La vierge chasseresse) :_ En même temps, c'est qui, qui est tombé de sa chaise quand Katie s'est prit une poêle en fonte ?

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Ah oui et qui as rit quand Piper a envoyé son message de menace !

_Héra/Junon (La plus grande reine) :_ Calmez-vous voyons il y a des manières plus diplomate de régler cette histoire, on trouve cette Gossip Demi-Dieux et on la torture.

_Athéna/Minerve (La plus grande guerrière) :_ Très diplomate.

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ Genre vous avez ça vous ?! Pourquoi on n'a pas été invité ?!

_Artémis/Diane (La vierge chasseresse) :_ Parce que t'es un gamin Apollon, en tout cas on peut peut-être demander à Héphaïstos de retiré cette article.

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ Un gamin ? Pardon sœurette mais ce n'est pas moi qui joue à l'arc avec des gamine !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Pitié Dame Aphrodite faites que je n'ai plus de groupies !

_Héra/Junon (La plus grande reine) :_ Je peux te jeter du mont Olympe si tu le souhaite, ça à marcher avec ton père.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Ça va aller et je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon père comme ça !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ D'ailleurs avec vos idées farfelus, je suppose que c'est vous Dame Héra qui avez eut la bonne idée de faire se programme.

_Athéna/Minerve (La plus grande guerrière) :_ En faites c'est moi Annabeth.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Pourquoi Annabeth s'est évanouie, Percy si tu lis ça, il faut que tu ailles faire du bouche à bouche à Annabeth.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite) :_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait déjà, il y a quinze minutes.

_Poséidon/Neptune (Non je n'ai pas de queue de poisson) :_ Pourquoi je viens de recevoir un message très énervé d'Athéna qui me disait dans la partie que j'ai compris qu'il fallait faire rompre Percy et Annabeth ?

_Bellone/Enyo (La sœur du plus grand des crétins) :_ Une histoire de bouche à bouche si j'ai bien lu les précédents commentaires.

_Arès/Mars (C'est qui le plus grand crétins ?) :_ Si Athéna part en guerre, je suis avec elle, elle voudra surement tuer le gamin ! Mouhaha !

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecté) :_ Génial enfin du contact avec le monde extérieur, Perséphone devenait épuisante, sans parler de Charon.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus des Anges des Enfers) :_ J'y pense, vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur Reyna et Léo seul dans la salle des machines.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Moi je vais t'expliquer ! Rien du tout !

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ J'espère bien ! Léo est à moi !

_Héphaïstos/Vulcain (Chaud devant) :_ Je n'avais pas eu un fils qui avait autant la côte depuis Charles.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_Héphaïstos/Vulcain (Chaud devant) :_ Il s'est trouvé une petite amie : Siléna Beauregard et il est mort, pendant la guerre contre les titans, paix à son âme.

_Zeus/Jupiter (Le plus grand) :_ Ah oui, c'était sur Sang-Mêlé Channel, si je ne me trompe pas, j'avais du provoqué un orage pour évité qu'Aphrodite rendre le monde morne et sans amour.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'agence Aphrodite) :_ Sérieux ? Il faudrait faire ça pour le Drill, Pip's, j'ai une idée !

Drew Tanaka a crée le groupe : «** Qu'est-ce que le Drill ?** » et « **Vénus/Aphrodite vs Zeus/Jupiter** »

_Jason Grace (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Temps mort ! Pas de Vénus vs Jupiter ! Je suis avec Piper moi !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Et moi qui pensais que se serait Frank qui nous la jouerais Roméo et Juliette.

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Je préfère quand ça finit bien.

_Arès/Mars (C'est qui le plus grand crétins ?) :_ Le nounours ! T'es censé être un guerrier !

_Clarisse LaRue (A bas Barbie !) :_ Ne cherche pas, j'ai déjà tenté de lui dire et après ils s'est transformé en ours féroce sur le point de me tuer.

_Arès/Mars (C'est qui le plus grand crétins ?) :_ Pourquoi A Bas Barbie ! Tu ferais plus peur avec mon petit chaton !

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecter) :_ Pauvre Olympien, je les plains, ils doivent supporter ça toute l'année.

_Artémis/Diane (La vierge chasseresse) :_ En plus de Dionysos/Bacchus, Hermes/Mercure et Apollon.

_Hermes/Mercure (Les ailes sur les chaussures c'est classe) :_ C'est normal je fais monter le Mercure !

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du Saxophone) :_ Et moi qui pensait que c'était Connor et Travis qui faisait les pires blagues.

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ T'as dit quoi ? Nos blagues sont géniales. D'ailleurs mesdames les déesses, quand Travis à lu l'alerte, il a paniqué est-ce que Déméter a vu ces mains baladeuse ?

_Déméter/Cérès (Le blé, bon pour le transit intestinal) :_ Quoi ?!

Reyna, Hazel Levesque et 78 autres personnes participe à l'évènement : **« Enterrement de Connor et Travis Alatir »**

* * *

**Paix à l'âme de Connor et de Travis, vous inquiètez pas il ne sont pas mort. Non, parce qu'Hermès serait devenue soulant et dépressif. Bref, les déesses épient les moindres fais et geste des demi-dieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux prochains sont vraiment barré et le dernier que j'ai écrit est juste, tordant, il s'appelle la chaussure d'Athéna, vous l'aurez d'ici six semaine (QUOI ?!) bon peut-être moins, parce que pendant les vacances, je posterais et le mercredi et le samedi. c'est parce qu'il s'agit du neuvième chapitre, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de l'artillerie. **

**Voici l'indice pour le prochain chapitre:**

_Nous sommes le futur couple de l'Agence Aphrodite._

**Marie...**


	4. Chp 4: Opération Drill

**Salut, **

**Me revoilà, on est samedi, et l'opération Drill est là au taquet. J'aimerais remercié Rose-Eliade pour son com's. Je vous présente donc le tout nouveau chapitre de Gossip-Demi-Dieux alors prenez des bonbons et votre poêle en fonte parce que ça va être explosif !**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Marie...**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

J'ai appris par une de mes sources que l'opération Drill serait en route et que ce soir nous verrons le Drill s'embrasser, espérons seulement qu'ils seront un peu plus digne que Travis et Katie, Katie que l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré a retrouvé en soutien-gorge ! Un peu de tenu voyons, bien que le Drill ne soit pas mon couple préféré, on verra Léo Valdez avoir sa côte remonter, j'espère bientôt voir le Nicy !

XOXO Gossip-demi-dieux

Lacy, Drew Tanaka, Annabeth Chase et 765 autres personnes aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : L_e Drill est lancé ! Tous à vos poêle en fonte.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas dans la confidence ! C'est quoi le Drill ! Pourquoi vous vous approchez de moi avec des poêles en fonte ! AAARRRG !

_Will Solace (Qui a à nouveau la côte) :_ Pourquoi la côte de Léo va remonter, sa veut dire que ma côte va redescendre ! NOOOOON !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ NOOOOOON ! Bon, plan B, je ne sors plus jamais de la salle des machines et plan C demander à Dame Héra de me jeter du haut de l'Olympe.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Ne fais pas ça Léo, nous t'avons trouvé quelqu'un ! Je doute qu'elle t'aime encore défigurer. Bon les filles, ailes Sud pour la Team B, la Team D je vous veux aux écuries, elle est bien partie pour y aller ! BANZAI !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Je ne sors plus ! Jason convint Piper de me laisser en paix, je viens de voir Drew passé, elle hurlait en écrivant soi son testaments, soi un commentaire, soi elle crée un groupe. Alors pitié sauve moi !

Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) : Me mesurer à la poêle en fonte, tu prends feu mec, tu t'en sortiras, puis ce n'est pas comme-ci elle allait te caser avec Reyna !

Reyna (Prêteuse de Rome) : LA PROCHAINE FOLLE AVEC UNE POELE EN FONTE QUI ME BOUSCULE VA PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE !

Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) : Heureusement que ce n'est pas Reyna, c'est genre Ying et moi le Yang !

Drew Tanaka crée le groupe « **Contre la poêle en fonte !** »

Katie Garner et 100 autres personnes rejoignent le groupe « **Contre la poêle en fonte !** »

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ A l'aide !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ J'y vais !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Tu ne serais pas suicidaire ? Tiens sa me rappelle Léo, je sais le Thaléo !

Léo Valdez crée le groupe « **Reste enfermer à vie !** »

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Pas de Thaléo, je vais aider Piper, vive les poêles en fonte !

_Octave (L'oracle) :_ D'accord, je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fais de mal mais ne m'attaquer plus jamais à la poêle en fonte, jamais ! Jamais !

Percy Jackson et Jason Grâce crée le groupe : « **Vive la poêle en fonte !** »

Thalia et les membres de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré ont rejoins le groupe : « **Vive la poêle en fonte.** »

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) : _Will, j'ai compris ce que voulais dire Drill, alors cours ! Cours ! Cours !

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Toi aussi cours Di Angelo, tu vas faire foirer tout l'opération !

Nico Di Angelo et Will Solace ont crée le groupe « **Courir pour sauver sa peau !** »

Drew Tanaka et Léo Valdez ont rejoins le groupe « **Courir pour sauver sa peau !** »

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Annabeth est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre sur le pont.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Piper est-ce que tu veux bien lâché cette poêle en fonte !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Oui

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré) :_ Non ! Je suis en opération Drill, trouvez moi Will Solace ! Juliette je te laisse te charger de Nico ! Go ! Go ! Go !

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ La communication est dure dans vos couples les mecs.

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du Saxophone) :_ C'est ça les filles des réponses fermes !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Comment tu fais ? Ca doit faire trois jours que Piper est en mode furie !

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) : J_ason c'est ce qu'on appelle les…la mauvaise période du mois ! Ce que je fais dans ces cas là c'est que comme je sais que La princesse et la grenouille est le film préféré d'Hazel, je lui mets.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Ce n'est pas bête ça ! Moi je suis esclavagé !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Rectification des plans : Juliette sur Nico ! Lacy tu t'occupe de notre récalcitrante Drew ! Mitchell, je te confie Will ! Et moi je m'occupe de Zhang.

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Si vous croisez une sourie ne la tuer pas, c'est moi !

Frank Zhang a crée le groupe : « **Protection des souris** »

Piper McLean a crée le groupe : « **A bas les souris !** »

Lacy et Mitchel a crée le groupe « **Vive les placards** »

Les déesses aiment « **Le Drill en direct du placard** »

Drew Tanaka et Will Solace ont crée le groupe « **Sauvez nous on est dans le placard !** »

_Drew Tanaka_ et _Will Solace_ sont en couple.

L'agence Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase et 100 autres personnes participent à l'évènement : « **Drill Party** »

Reyna, Jason Grâce et 1690 autres aime « **Octave n'est plus un idiot** »

Jason Grâce a crée le groupe : « **Arrêtez de sauver Willy, Sauvez Léo !** »

L'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré, Percy Jackson et 45 autres ont rejoins le groupe : « **Arrêtez de sauver Willy, sauvez Léo !** »

L'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré à crée un sondage : **Nicy ou Leyna**.

_Nico Di Angelo_ à déménager en Enfers.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers):_ Ne votez pas Nicy !

* * *

**Alors,**

**Le Leyna ou le Nicy ? **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, puisque c'est l'un de mes dernier délire à la poêle en fonte, dû moins temps que je n'aurais pas fait le chapitre sur la mise en couple d'un couple qui va faire péter les watt chez Percy. Alors à la semaine prochaine pour des Alertes délirante.**

**Marie...**

**PS: Vous voyez la case blanche en dessus marquez-y un truc et envoyez ça fera hyper plaisir.**


	5. Note

**Salut,**

**Alors, je sais j'ai pas posté samedi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pu de PC, le mien à lâcher, j'emprunte celui de ma mère histoire de vous donnez des nouvelles, mais rassurer vous ça va être les vacances et j'aurais surement l'occasion, de réecrire ou d'écrire tout simplement, mais n'imaginer pas que lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais perdu de cinq à douze chapitres de story j'ai pas rager (j'étais pas énervé, j'ai eu mon orientation) surtout après deux jours de brevets (si vous aussi les maths vous ont souler taper 1). Bref vous verrez ce messages sur toute mes story sauf que je répondrais à des commentaires aussi sur certaines d'entre elle. J'espère juste pouvoir prochainement posté des chapitres, vous n'imaginez pas à qu'elle point cela m'énerve, j'aime pas ne pas tenir mes promesses, mais je vous promets (pas sûr) que je posterais un chapitre sur chacune de mes story avant dimanche prochain (Si le grand dieu des fanfictions et ma maman me l'autorise).**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Floeli: Ca va être un peu dur pour la suite, mais dans la semaine, logiquement, mercredi ou samedi ou demain, bref dans la semaine.

Une fan: Une fan ! Ca fait hyper plaisir comme une robe dans ta boutique préféré à moins 70. Une Nicy et une !

* * *

**Total de voix pour le sondage:**

Nicy: II

Leyna: I


	6. Chp 5: Jusqu'au bout des Enfers

**Alors, non, toujours pas de Leyna ou de Nicy dans ce chapitre, dommage. Mais il y a un chapitre, miracle donc lève tes bras en l'air ! Lève tes bras en l'air et fout le bordel ! Non, ne le faites pas, bon alors j'aimerais répondre aux com's qui m'ont été envoyé en anonyme.**

**Yan: **Vote enregistrer et un Leyna (Ah non mais ne me stress pas parce que je bosse là !)

**Donc on en est à:**

**Leyna: **III

**Nicy: **II

**Ah depuis la dernière mise à jour le Leyna à repris du terrain ! Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude et c'est...LE BUT (Non, je ne regarde pas la coupe du monde mais j'en entends beaucoup parler.)**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Marie...**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP:

Demain nous arriverons à la Nouvelle Rome et devinez quoi ? J'ai hâte d'y être pour balancer tout vos secrets ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, comme nous le savons Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grâce, Piper McLean, Reyna Arellano (et oui j'ai enfin découvert ton nom !), Léo Valdez Connor Alatir, Lou Ellen, Travis Alatir, Thalia Grâce, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Octave et Rachel Dare sont partie à l'Olympe se matin laissant le bon soin du navire aux enfants de Vulcain et d'Héphaïstos. Mais ce n'est toujours pas le plus important car oui, les enfers ont enfin le forum demi-dieux ! Pas encore le Tartare, mais les Champs-Elysées, ainsi cette nuit le forum a compté de nouveau membre.

XOXO Gossip Demi-dieux

Luke Castellan, Nico Di Angelo et 1654 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE:

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Luke ! Ca faisait longtemps.

_Malcom (Le fils de la sagesse) :_ Je pensais que vous étiez en réunion !

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ ELLE A TROUVE MON NOM ! JE VAIS LA TUER !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Mierda, tu es d'origine Porto Ricaine tu comprends l'espagnol !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement en Enfers) :_ De nouveau de Demi-Dieux, si avec ça le bungalow d'Hermes n'est pas surcharger, je veux bien mourir.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) : J_e t'explique, le bungalow d'Hermes n'est pas surcharger, IL N'Y A PLUS DE BUNGALOW D'HERMES et tu es mort.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement en Enfers) :_ Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichue ! C'est qui les conseillés en chef !

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Moi !

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Moi !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement en Enfers) :_ Par les dieux ! (Second arrêt cardiaque) MAIS POURQUOI ILS ONT MIS DEUX ABRUTIS COMME VOUS !

_Siléna Beauregard (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré #Enfers) :_ En même temps votre bungalow gâchait le paysage !

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ En faites Siléna, il n'y a plus du tout de bungalow, il n'y a plus de colonie, on a juste gardé la toison d'or.

_Charles Backendorf (Le beau gosse des Héphaïstos) :_ Pourquoi Siléna s'en prend-elle aux cookies de Luke !?

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Bande de chanceux ! Moi je vais devoir attendre de mourir pour les remanger !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Parle pas de malheurs, t'es censé mourir après moi ou plutôt avant comme t'es ma grande sœur, mais après comme t'es immortel ! Vous m'embrouillez.

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Il n'a pas tord, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Nico.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Bianca ! Tu m'as manqué sœurette !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Le Beau Gosse des Héphaïstos ! Mais t'as rêvé c'est moi qui me fait harceler par les filles jusque dans les bouches d'aération, c'est moi qui est récupéré les groupies de Solace.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Jase, t'es près à refaire une tempête, Léo s'enflamme !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ C'est une torche humaine !

Annabeth Chase crée la pétition « **Des extincteurs sur l'Olympe !** »

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement en Enfers) :_ Mais c'est que y a des demi-dieux ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Semi-tempête de la Prophétie et de frère à Thal's ? Qui sont ces demi-dieux ?

_Rachel Dare (Artiste/Oracle et non Artiste/Peintre) :_ Je sens tes mauvaises vibrations jusque ma cabine, calme !

_Octave (L'Oracle) :_ Ouai, les entrailles de mon nounours sont maintenant tout tordues.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Tu as emmené un Nounours sur L'Olympe ?!

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des Demi-dieux) :_ S'il le dit ! Bon Luke voyons voir ce que tu as loupés, j'ai reconstruit tout l'Olympe...

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Elle sort avec Percy, puis il y a eu Rachel qui nous a sortis sa dernière grande prophétie...

_Rachel Dare (Artiste/Oracle et non Artiste/Peintre) :_ Sept demi-dieux obéiront à leur sort, Sous les flammes ou la tempête le monde doit tomber, Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier, Des ennemis viendront en armes devant les Portes de la Mort.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite) :_ Et puis Percy à disparue et Jason Grâce, Piper McLean et Léo Valdez sont entré dans le jeu...

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ On a reçu une quête pour aller sauver Héra...

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ On a découvert que Gaïa se réveillait et que la seconde grande prophétie commençait et que c'était la teuf aux Enfers...

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Et après on a découvert, ou plutôt je me suis souvenue que je venais du camp romain parce que les dieux ont aussi leur forme d'avatar romain et qu'Héra voulait rassembler les deux camps qui se faisait la gueguerre depuis longtemps (sans se connaître)...

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Bref ta pigé le topo, avec Hazel et Frank deux romains on a sauvé Thanatos et après on est tous partie dans l'Argo II pour aller sauver Nico qu'à faillis mourir en trouvant les portes de la morts.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Percy et Annabeth après qu'on est retrouvé l'Athéna Parthénos à Rome ont fait un plongeons dans le Tartare.

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du Saxophone) : _Et aux porte de la mort on les a récupéré, en combattant un géant.

_Reyna (Prêteuse de Rome) :_ Après avec Nico et Hedge (Un satyre cinglé), on a ramené l'Athéna Parthénos aux camps grecs où heureusement aucun demi-dieux n'a été tué mais par contre la colonie a été détruite, après avoir réglé nos différents on est partie aidé les sept (Annabeth, Percy Jason, Léo, Piper, Frank et Hazel) au mont Olympe où avec les Dieux on a combattue Gaïa et son armée...

_Lou Ellen (La fille de la magie) :_ Où Léo a pété une durite et où il a faillis nous cramer l'Olympe, il a vaincu Gaïa, l'envoyant faire un petit somme, tandis que Percy, Jason, Zeus et Poséïdon calmait les flammes avec une tempête.

_Katie Gardner (Celle qui aime les plantes) :_ Et depuis on est sur le chemin du retour.

_Luke Castellan (L'agence Cookie : Livre seulement en Enfers) :_ On a loupé un tas de truc pendant qu'on était mort.

_Siléna Beauregard (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite :_ Cas désespéré #Enfers) : Une fille d'Aphrodite qui prend la relève Yeah !

_Clarisse LaRue (A bas Barbie !) :_ Siléna !

_Charles Backendorf (Le beau gosse des Héphaïstos) :_ Ouah, mec je m'incline tu gère comme nouveau conseillé !

Zoé Nightshade crée le groupe : « **Vous observe depuis les étoiles et pour le moment c'est pas très concluant.** »

Drew Tanaka crée le groupe : « **Les sept gère la fougère** »

783 personnes ont rejoins le groupe « **Les sept gère la fougère** »

Nyssa crée le groupe « **Connectez jusqu'en Enfers, la prochaine étape : Découvrir qui est Gossip Demi-dieux** »

* * *

**Voilà, on est mercredi et j'ai finalement posté un chapitre en plus, vous savez se qui c'est passé pendant la guerre des géants, bon, j'ai prévue de faire un Song-OS dessus avant dimanche sur la chanson It's On Again (Hein ? Mais c'est pas ton pseudo ?) Si, mais elle va super bien avec le contexte bref, vous aurez tout compris. J'espère. N'oubliez pas, laissez des reviews.**

**Marie...**


	7. Chp 6: Connor et Travis

**Salut,**

**Alors, je ne devais faire aucun chapître sur Connor et Travis avant une bonne lurette, mais, l'un de vous me l'a demandé et quand j'étais en train de faire un baby-foot en équipe avec un des profs de sports contre une de mes amies et mon prof de français (Bah oui, les profs cool ça existe), une idée m'ai venue pour ce chapitre et puis c'est le dernier jour de cours et que je suis hyper déprimer j'ai mis Hakuna Matata et j'ai décidé d'écrire.**

**Bref comme d'hab, je vais répondre aux Reviews anonyme:**

Clem: Et un autre vote pour le Leyna, bon, j'ai envie de dire Leyna en force.

**Voyons on en sont les votes: **

Leyna: IIII

Nicy: IIII

**Ah, il semblerait que Nicy est repris du terrain, attention les Leyna, parce qu'on est au coude à coude, qui va gagner ? Il ne vous reste que jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour voter.**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Marie...**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Salut, les petits lecteurs, alors ? On s'ennuie ? Moi oui, je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent, cela fait déjà 10 heures que les combattants sont , je ne serais pas la meilleure des Gossip si je n'avais pas trouver un truc. Connor et Travis, vos petits secret vont être révélés ! Vous préparez des farces à en faire criser chaque couchez vous ! Connor et Travis sont dans la place

XOXO Gossip Demi-dieux

Luke Castellan, Lacy et 678 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Vous êtes en fin sortie !

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Ouaip, on attends les sept qui devaient impérativement parler aux dieux, et en plus Léo veut parler à Hadès pour son souhait et Poséidon veut parler à Percy.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie: Livre seulement aux Enfers):_ Vous êtes aux courants que Connor et Travis veulent vous faire péter le bateau ?

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ On a jamais dit qu'on allait faire péter le bateau.

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ On vous a juste laisser des surprises.

_Nyssa (Super Admin suprême):_ Léo va vous exploser, deuxièmement vous revenez pas ? Et troisièmement où vous avez trouvez des idées.

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Premièrement, on a pas peur de Léo.

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Parle pour toi, t'as vu comment il a renvoyer pioncer face de terre ?

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Oui, mais il ne le sera pas puisqu'on ne revient pas, les dieux (=Papa et Apollon) nous dépose à la Nouvelle-Rome.

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Ouai, comment ils s'en sortent Fred et George dans le bouquin ?

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis):_ Un bouquin ? Il va neiger en été ? Par la barbe de Zeus !

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ En faites sept.

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Les meilleures qu'on est jamais lu.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie: Livre seulement en Enfers):_ Vous savez lire ? Sept Livre ? Bon Thalia, mes cookies tu les mangeras bientôt à priori, à ce point là c'est la fin du monde.

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis):_ Hey ! Calme Zorro ! Moi je suis immortel !

_Charles Beckendorf (Le beau gosse des Héphaistos):_ Moi j'aurais plutôt dit zéro pour Luke.

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Po Po Clash !

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Les toilettes c'est la cinquième porte à gauche. T'as pas entendue Déméter !

_Katie Gardner (Celle qui aiment les plantes):_ Vous croyez que je vais me prendre un coup de poêle en fonte si je romps avec Travis ?

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ TRAVIS DESCEND DE CE TOIT ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! NE SAUTE PAS ! PUREE NE SAUTE PAS T'AS SIX CENTS ETAGES ! TRAVIS ! UNE DE PERDU DIX DE RETROUVER ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie: Livre seulement en Enfers):_ Salut, Travis, ça va la vie ? Désolé pour la mauvaise blague, ça va la mort.

_Lou Ellen (La fille de la magie):_ Pourquoi Katie est effondré et qu'elle dit qu'elle va elle aussi sauter de l'Olympe ?

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ QUOI ?! Non Katie ! C'était une farce ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je t'aime moi, je vais pas aimer une pate à crêpe que je ne peux pas manger !

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Donc si elle était mangeable ça ne te gènerais pas qu'elle saute de l'Olympe ?

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ La ferme ! C'est pas parce que tu dis pas à Lou que tu baves devant elle que tu dois ruiner ma vie amoureuse !

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ HEIN ! Katie ne saute pas ! Lou, se que dit Gravis est faux ! Je ne suis pas en admiration devant toi.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ C'est clair qu'au point où tu en est je dirais que tu es à genoux !

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Ils s'entraînent pour sa demande en mariage c'est trop mignooooooooooooon ! J'aimerais bien que mon futur petit ami face ça.

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_* Tousse* Que Nico face ça *Tousse*

_Lou Ellen (La fille de la magie):_ Avisez-vous de faire ça l'agence aphrodite et je vous lance un maléfice !

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Maléfice du Saucisson !

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Maléfice du Saucisson !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie:Livre seulement en Enfers):_ Qu'est-ce qui nous cause de Salami ?

_Charles Beckendorf (Le beau gosse des Héphaistos):_ C'est toi le sale ami !

_Lou Ellen (La fille de la magie):_ D'accord, si vous voulez Tic et Tac, mais vous devenez bizarre.

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Trop classe les surnoms, je fais Tic, le plus beau.

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ T'as rêvé mon gars ? C'est moi le beau gosse !

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ On en reparleras quand t'auras quelqu'un. Hein ?

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Arrête Trev, elle sort avec toi par pitié !

_Siléna Beauregard (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré #Enfers):_ Ils sont aux courants qu'ils ont tout les deux la même tête ?

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Faux ! Connor à une cicatrice aux niveau de l'oreille, il a faillis la perdre pendant la guerre.

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Bah oui, en même temps tu m'avais dit y a que de la terre derrière moi, alors j'ai pas réfléchit sauf que c'était une face de terre avec une épée !

_Gravis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ N'en fait pas trente-six drachmes !

_Tonnor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Pas trente-six drachmes ! J'ai été défigurer !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie: Livre seulement aux Enfers):_ Au moins ils ont trouvé qui était Tic et qui était tac.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini, bon j'aimerais vous demander si vous aviez remarquer une référence à une autre série de livre, j'ai pensé que se serait bien de le mettre. La prochaine fois nous aurons le droit au vœux des demi-dieux et vous allez êtes content un nouveau personnages féminin qui se prépare. Autre chose, je sais que j'ai posté plus tôt que je ne le devrais, mais je me devais de le poster car à la base il ne devrait pas exister. Bon alors n'oublier pas, le petit carré blanc, vous mettez un truc dedans et vous envoyez. **

**Marie...**


	8. Chp 7: Les ragots de l'Argo

**Hey Buddy !**

**Devinez qui a eu son brevet avec mention très bien ? Moi ! J'ai dansé le Twistena quand j'ai su ça (Qu'est-ce que le twistena ?) Le twistena est un mélange de twist et de macarena qui demande un grand sens de la coordination. J'ai aussi été accepter en section européenne allemande (qui s'en fout ?). Bref vous êtes là pour l'histoire, vous allez connaître un des bigs secrets de Poséidon et de Sally Jackson. J'espère sinon que votre bac, brevet ou examins s'est bien passé ! On passe aux reviews anonymes:**

Yan: Et oui la référence était à Harry Potter troisième meilleure série de livres dans l'ordre les héros de l'olympe, Percy Jackson et les olympiens et Harry Potter.

Foeli: Leyna en force Yeah ! Lis-tu dans mes pensées !

_Bon nous sommes à une égalité entre le Leyna et le Nicy donc plan C (hyper machiavélique en action !)_

**Bonne Lecture**

**Marie...**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP 

Salut les petits loups, j'ai une surprise pour vous après avoir bien fouiné, je vous ais trouver ce que nos Demi-Dieux partis à l'Olympe ont demandé.

Tout d'abord, il a proposé aux sept l'immortalité qu'ils ont refusée par contre Rachel Dare ne s'est pas gêné, elle a demandé à être une Oracle Immortel car seul l'expérience permet de mieux comprendre les prophéties et les quêtes.

Octave à demander la réunification des deux Oracle pour encore mieux en comprendre l'interprétation des prophéties, Katie Gardner à demander à ce que les enfants de Déméter est du mérite tout comme Piper avec les enfants d'Aphrodite et le retour à la vie de Gleeson Hedge mort pendant la guerre ayant eu la bonne idée de se jetée sur Gaïa/Terra avec un gourdin, Nico Di Angelo a demandé le retour de sa sœur, Thalia de Zoé Nightshade et Percy de Luke Castellan, Connor et Travis Alatir ont demandé l'Argo III, un bateau de farce, pour rendre le sourire après cette guerre bien qu'on en parle peut au lourde perte.

Frank Zhang à souhaiter l'acceptation des legs à la ville qui fait l'objet des vœux d'Annabeth, Reyna et Hazel. Reyna a demandé à ce que se soit la ville des demi-dieux grecques et romains, Annabeth veut en dessiner les plans et Hazel a demandé à ce qu'elle soit à la nouvelle Orléans, Jason, quant à lui, a demandé le retour à la vie de Charles Backendorf et Siléna Beauregard, ce qui fait du boulot pour Hadès/Pluton.

Pour ce qui est de Léo Valdez nous n'avons aucune idée de son souhait. Nous savons aussi que Poséidon à donner une nouvelle assez contrariante à Percy qui aurait un rapport avec Chronos et Gaïa. Sur ce nous en serons plus à notre arrivé à la Nouvelle-Rome sur la prochaine Alerte.

XOXO Gossip Demi- Dieux

Drew Tanaka, Luke Castellan et 981 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Siléna Beauregard (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ De retour pour faire des petites manigance avec mes soeurs et mes frères.

_Charles Backendorf (Le beau gosse d'Héphaistos):_ On va voir Valdez qui est réellement le beau gosse maintenant.

_Zoé Nightshade (La constellation de la chasseresse):_ Adieux les étoiles, on se revoie à ma mort. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir dame Artémis.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur terre) :_ De retour ! Comme c'est bon de revoir le jour se levé.

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Comme c'est bon tout ces cookies, Percy, c'est les meilleurs vœux que tu aurais pu faire !

_Annabeth Chase (Architecte des Demi-Dieux) :_ C'est moi ou tu es plus contente des cookies de Luke que du retour de Luke ?

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Pas du tout.

_Reyna (Prêteuse de Rome) :_ Moi je le suis, je suis fan de ces cookies.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ On a vu ça, tu as tout manger avec Léo.

Reyna et Léo Valdez ont crée le groupe « **Les gâteaux de Luke Castellan sont les meilleures !** »

Thalia Grâce, Bianca Di Angelo et 8900 autres ont rejoins le groupe.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ T'as vu le nombre de fille qu'il a à ces pieds pour ces cookies !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Je rêve où Piper l'enjôle pour qu'il lui en refasse.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Parce qu'il y a que ça qui te parait étrange à toi ? Genre Reyna qui mange son poids en bonbon sa te dérange pas.

_Reyna (Prêteuse de Rome) :_ Ce n'est même pas vrai y a Léo qui m'aide.

_Octave (L'oracle) :_ Il faut que je prenne une photo ! Y a du dossier !

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Luke, tu prends des commandes pour tes cookies, sa pourrait m'aider avec Léo.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Si tu veux mon avis Juliette, il est plus passionné par Reyna que par toi.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Si tu dis ça c'est que tu as des idées de couple en tête. Vas-y balance tout.

Piper McLean crée les évènements : « **Opération Nicy** », « **Opération Leyna** », « **Opération Octuliette** ».

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Si j'ai bien compris se que veux dire Leyna, ça va être la fête à la Nouvelle-Rome !

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du Saxophone) :_ Génial ! Le Octuliette, j'ai pleuré de rire puis après je me suis dit, c'est génial comme idée, c'est magnifique. Et le Leyna, je vous souhaite bien du courage.

Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grâce, Bianca Di Angelo, l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré et 8 autres participent aux évènements : « _Opération Nicy_ », « _Opération Leyna_ », « _Opération Octuliette_ ».

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Je crains le pire, entre la poêle en fonte et le Leyna.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Le Octuliette, si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, je lui aurais rit au nez mais là, le Octuliette est une bonne solution à tout nos problèmes.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Le Leyna ? Je ne suis pas sûre que la Nouvelle-Rome survive à ça.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ On est déjà pas sûr qu'elle survive à une seconde cervelle d'algue.

_Will Solace (Le beau gosse en couple) : S_econde cervelle d'algue ? Tyson est de retour.

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Il se trouve qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui avais un frère disparue.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ C'est une fille d'après Poséidon Thal's !

_Clarisse LaRue (A bas Barbie) :_ Vous nous la refaites ? Poséidon a eu un autre gosse ?

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Encore mieux une jumelle de Percy.

Percy Jackson a rejoins le groupe « **A bas les souris** »

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans) :_ Pitié ça recommence !

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ En faites, t'as demandé quoi Valdez ?

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Euh...et bien...je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Tu peux me le dire à moi ?

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Pour que vous me poursuiviez avec des poêles en fontes ? Surement pas !

_Katie Gardner (Celle qui aime les plantes) :_ LEO EST AMOUREUX !

_Lou Ellen (La fille de la Magie) :_ Aww c'est trop mignon ! C'est qui ?

_Juliette Opaline (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Moi aussi je t'aime Léo.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte de l'Olympe) :_ Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Reyna et Octave d'accord sur un point, je ne sais pas lequel mais ils avaient l'air légèrement remonté.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Désolé Juliette, mais toi et moi se sera genre jamais, oui je suis amoureux, oui mon vœux à un rapport, non je n'ai demandé aucun conseil à quelle déesse que ce soit, ni à mon père, non je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de l'Agence mais je veux bien celui de Piper.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Notre Léo devient un grand, c'est tellement émouvant.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Ne pleure pas Jackson, c'est tous ces groupies qui vont pleurés.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la Prophétie) :_ Reyna, il faut qu'on parle, genre tout de suite, maintenant.

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Oulà, je sens que ça va être la fête, entre Percy 2.0, Leyna, Nicy, Octuliette.

Piper McLean désorganise l'évènement : « **Opération Leyna.** »

Jason Grâce et Piper McLean crée l'évènement : « **Mission Anyel**. »

Connor et Travis Alatir aiment « **Leur nouveau navire de guerre** »

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus des Anges des Enfers) :_ Sa promets tout ça.

* * *

**C'est fini ! Attention qu'elle est le voeu de Léo ? Tiens, prochain sondage qu'elle est le voeux de Léo Valdez !? Je vous souhaite du courage pour le trouvez vous le serez d'ici une vingtaine de chapitre. De qui est amoureux Léo ? (Léo choisis moi ! Choisis moi !) Calme ! On se détends ! (Luke ! Luke !) Le prochain l'arrivé de Percy 2.0. A la prochaine !**

**Marie...**

**PS: J'aurais un nouvelle ordi prochainement mais, le mien et mort RIP BOB (Oui, Bob comme Japet) et celui de ma maman, Simon (Je donne des surnons aux ordis je suis trop normal) va bientôt rendre l'âme lui aussi alors c'est dur de poster.**

**PPS: Serait-il possible d'avoir un mot dans le carré blanc en dessous ?**


	9. Chp 8: L'arrivée à la Nouvelle-Rome

**Salut, les petits mortel.**

**Ici Gaïa, ouai, bon je suis contrainte de faire ça dans mon sommeil à faire ça parce que soit disant détruire et dominer le monde son des crimes ? Bref, la gamine qui devait vous écrire ça, elle avait un peu la flemmes donc je le fais. Gaïa/Maman aimé des titans et des Géants/Grand-mère détesté des dieux/Arrière grand-mère calcinée des demi-dieux/Présentatrice de fiction/Ronfleuse à temps complet vous présente donc l'arrivé des demi-dieux à la Nouvelle-Rome, j'avais plus qu'a en sacrifié deux et c'était bon. Deux *Pleure dans son sommeil*.**

**Bonne Lecture surtout si vous tué des demi-dieux pour moi et triple Jackpot si vous tué un des sept.**

**Gaïa/Terra (Pionceuse professionelle)**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Ici Gossip-Demi-Dieux qui vous dit Home Sweet Home aussi bien aux grecs qu'aux romains car la Nouvelle-Rome est provisoirement notre maison à tous les romains ayant détruit la colonie des sangs-mêlé et grâce à Reyna, Nico et Hedge il n'y a pas eu de mort. Vive l'Athéna Parthénos.

Bref, bien que nos héros remercier par l'Olympe et nos zombies soit déjà à la Nouvelle-Rome depuis quelque jour hormis Zoé partit retrouvé sa grande copine Artémis. Nous venons juste tout juste de frôler le sol américain, il se trouve aussi que Percy 2.0 est arrivé. Et je dois vous avoué qu'elle rivalise avec les filles d'Aphrodite. Imaginez Percy version féminine avec des yeux du couleur des mer des caraïbes, des cheveux blonds comme les champs de blés anti-diarrhée de notre très sympathique Déméter/Céres.

Sinon, d'après la rumeur Percy serait déjà devenu un grand frère jumeau surprotecteur, ils se disputeraient déjà comme nos adorées Apollon et Artémis/Diane comme quoi dix-huit ans d'absence ne peut pas ébranlé des liens fraternelle.

XOXO Gossip-Demi-Dieux

Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Léo Valdez et 135 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ Juste comme ça, pourquoi il y a une foule de filles qui descend en mode groupies du bateau ?!

_Emily Jackson (A bas les Jeans):_ Alors c'est ça Gossip-Demi-dieux ? C'est un espèce de Facebook pour demi-dieux ?

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ Par la barbe de Jupiter ! Emily Jackson, ça fait un bail.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ Récapépète ? Tu connais ma soeur.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome): _Ca remonte à avant Circée, quand on avait huit ans, si je ne me trompe pas.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les Jeans):_ Exacte, Hylla a toujours les cheveux vert ?

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours):_ Genre ! Reyna a un sens de l'humour.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ Elle ne me détrônera pas.

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Parce que tu crois que t'es premier.

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Attends nous on a un navire de guerre de blague !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ Ils ont pas tord.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ Pourquoi les groupies sont à ma recherche ! SOS Léo à la dérive !

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ Bon il faut en finir avec ces fichus groupies. Parce que les méssage SOS de Valdez m'énerve, l'Agence Aphrodite et tout les demi-dieux aimant les poêles en fonte, poêle en fonter les groupies ! Go ! Go !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Désolé Léo, mais je suis en train de prévoir un plan pour le Nicy parce que notre ami Nico boude aux Enfers !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers):_ Et je ne bougerais pas, même si Persephone est totalement siphoner puis qu'elle me poursuit avec des couteaux de cuisine et assure à mon père que c'est pour vérifier mes talents de chanteur d'opéra.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Qui est-ce qui m'a volé Nicolas !?Où est ma poêle en fonte ?

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Lacy, calme toi, ils n'ont pas besoin de quatrième furies !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ AAAARRRGHHHH ! A l'aide !

_Siléna Beauregard (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ On ne sais pas où t'es.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ A la forge !

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ Tous à la forge !

_Luke Castellan (Agence cookies: Livre seulement sur Terre):_ Faites attention, vous avez faillis renverser quelqu'un heureusement que j'étais là pour la rattraper.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes):_ Si elle était jolie ça n'a pas dû te déranger.

_Luke Castellan (Agence cookies: Livre seulement sur Terre):_ Elle était jolie, ça c'est clair, mais elle ressemblait un peu à Percy et ça m'a hyper destabilisé, dû coup je suis partie.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux):_ Prépare toi à mourir une nouvelle fois.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ La première fois qu'on me dit que je suis jolie dans une conversation que tout le monde peut lire.

_Luke Castellan (Agence cookies: Livre seulement sur Terre): J_ackson ? Comme Percy ? Comme la soeur de Percy ? Comme je vais mourir une seconde fois ?

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ COURS ! MOUHAHA !

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours):_ Note à Jason et à moi même, ne plus jamais boire de smoothie en face de Percy quand Luke dit que sa soeur et jolie.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ En plus c'est hyper grumeleux le smoothie aux chocolat et je n'ai jamais, jamais, jamais demander d'être bruns, je suis très bien blond !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ Blond est l'une des plus belle couleur de cheveux qui soit, sauf sur ce mec avec les nounours !

_Juliette Passionis (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Sa sent le roussis pour moi, Reyna à pôele en fonter toute celle qui voulait Léo, et je dois dire que je suis la prochaine sur la liste. Oh non ! Elle m'a vu, elle a un regard sadique et ...

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ Et c'est le but ! Reyna a battue presque toute les groupies de Léo, va-t-elle décrocher la pôele d'or ?

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome):_ Elle sont pire que l'Hydre de Lerne, quand j'en fonte une, deux autres apparaissent.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ J'ai un plan, Reyna, Léo en privée, Jason aussi et quelque soit ta couleur de cheveux je t'aime.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux):_ Purée, elle est même capable d'enjôler par forum !

_Emily Jackson( A bas les Jeans):_ Percy lâche cette poêle en fonte ! Il a juste dit que j'étais jolie, tu l'as tués une fois tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ Si, mais...

_Emily Jackson (A bas les Jeans):_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu lâche la poêle en fonte, on dirait un gamin de quatre ans.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux):_ Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi ! Zut, je viens de barrée un truc sur les plans de Foroas.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ Hakuna Matata ! C'est quoi Foroas ?

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du saxophone):_ C'est la ville des demi-dieux grecs et romains, comme tu vois la Nouvelle-Rome n'est pas à son beau jour, quelqu'un *tousse* Léo possédé par des eilodons *tousse* a détruit le forum et quelqu'un * tousse* les trois quart des romains mené par Octave *tousse* a détruit la colonie des sang-mêlé des grecs.

_Octave (L'oracle):_ Moi j'ai une question ! C'est quoi Hakuna Matata ?

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ C'est mon vieux credo.

_Octave (L'oracle):_ Crado ?

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère):_ C'est Connor le vieux crado !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ Quoi ? Ma soeur connait mon film préféré !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ C'est mon film préféré !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ Non le mien

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ Le mien !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ PAPA !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans):_ PAPA !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux):_ De vrai gamin !

**Léo Valdez **et** Reyna** sont en couple.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers):_ Ouai ! Moi et Bianca ont est jamais comme ça !

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecter):_ Nico ! Bianca ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! On dirait des gamins de quatre ans !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie):_ "Moi et Bianca ont est jamais comme ça !" Non, vous êtes pire !

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours):_ Purée ! Je ne bois plus de Smoothie avec Piper, Jason et Hazel ! Jason a recraché tout son smoothie à la banane sur moi et Piper à renverser son chocolat sur Jason qui dit qu'il en à marre d'être brun ! Léo, Reyna ! La prochaine fois, vous préparez le terrain avant de sortir une bombe nucléaire.

_Reyna (a prêteuse de Rome):_ A parce que les trois quart des commentaires à propos de Léo et/ou de moi ne sont pas une préparation de terrain suffisante pour toi Zhang ?

_Juliette Passionis (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ NOOOOOOOON ! Tu me le payeras Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano !

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Bon, merci, vous pouvez pas attendre un autre jour, maintenant je suis obliger de vérifié si elle ne se jette pas d'un immeuble, à non mais je vous jure !

_Octave (L'oracle):_ Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré):_ Le véritable incouplable est en couple, vous savez se que ça veut dire...!

Piper McLean crée l'évènement "**Leyna Party"**

Jason Grâce, Annabeth Chase et 3467 autres personnes participent à l'évènement "**Leyna Party"**.

Plus personne n'est connecter.

_Calypso (Toujours coincée à Ogygie):_ Génial ! A chaque fois on m'oublies ! Pff ! Le prochain héros qui vient sur mon île je m'arrangerais pour qu'il se noie

* * *

**Bon voilà simple mortel c'est fini !**

**Calypso, c'est elle qu'on devrait noyé, elle empêche Léo et Reyna d'être ensemble (Bah, oui, si je peux pas les tués, je les regarde en train de s'entre tué). J'imagine Reyna et Calypso, des lumières, un ring de match de catch ! Pas de Caléo, je les hais, qui oses traité un gamin qui m'a vaincu de Ouistiti, c'est elle le Ouistiti ! **

**D'ailleurs, cette fichu fille là ! Ouai votre Auteur, cette face de salade, elle a pensé que se serait une bonne idée de vous racontez comment ces sept guignols m'ont battue, ils étaient juste ouah ! (Bah oui, si je donne de l'importance à mon ennemi, sa prouve que je me suis bien battue, même face à des gamins de dix-huit ans).**

**Gaïa (Pionceuse professionel)**

**PS: L'auteure adorerai-donc ne le faites pas- que vous laissiez des commentaires.**


	10. Chp 9: Leyna Party !

**Hey ! Ici Apollon, le big grand dieu de la musique parfait.**

**Ils se trouve que je reprends le boulot de la boss, pendant quelque jours, bah oui, la pauvre, elle devrait être interné en hôpital psychatrique, avec 20 façons de tuer Calypso et Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip, elle nous fait une overdose de sucre (Sucrolic oblige), une overdose d'eau à la menthe (Bah la menthe ça désaltère sauf que la c'est son état qui altère) et de chanson lapin depuis qu'elle à découvert Chanson Lapin by Manu sur les webradio NRJ, elle a pété un cable, elle est même devenue la DJette officiel des dieux ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Ils m'ont virée pour cette shooter de la tagada ! Bon assez parler de ma vie et déblatérer sur cette affreuse auteur parlons sérieux.**

**Ce chapitre est INTERDIT aux âmes encore pure et sainte d'esprit (bien que pour arrivé jusque là), les deux voir trois prochain chapitre sont de pure...récit de drogué. Non, vraiment si vous êtes encore très jeune et innocent, ne lisez pas (Je vous aurais prévenue.) **

**Apollon (Le beau gosse qui s'est fait virée de son poste de DJ)**

**PS: ON PARLE DE SCRABBLE DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

PARTY ! Et oui, ce soir une Leyna Party, Léo et Reyna ensemble, pincez moi, qui aurait cru ça possible ? Bon d'accord, tout le monde. Bref, cette soirée promet d'être génial !

XOXO Gossip-Demi-Dieux

Luke Castellan, Reyna et 465 personnes aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Premier jour et déjà une fête, vous ne chômer pas chez vous ! Aurais-je battu un record ?

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Tu ne me battra pas premier jour et je me suis retrouvé la tête dans la cuvette.

_Clarisse LaRue (A bas Barbie) :_ Sans rancune Jackson, les toilettes avaient besoin d'être nettoyé et tes cheveux étaient digne de cette tâche !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Sa y est ! On a compris la phobie de Percy au niveau des toilettes de l'Argo II.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Non ! Ma phobie se résume en trois mots : Hedge, Epicée, diarrhée.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Adieux sauce épicée ! Percy a ruiné mes envies d'épices !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Par contre Dakota ne se gêne pas il doit en être à sa dixième de Kool-Aïd.

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever) :_ Écoute en attendant de voir ce soi disant couple formée, je m'occupe comme je peux.

_Gwen (Celle qui supporte un Kool-Aïdolic) :_ Dakota ! Viens danser, le temps qu'on voie enfin un véritable couple composer de Léo et Reyna.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Pff ! Pourquoi tout le monde à quelqu'un où est sur le point de sortir avec quelqu'un et pas moi, je commence à croire que les chasseresse pourrait être une option.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : _NON ! LACY SI TU FAIS ÇA JE TE POURSUIT AVEC MA POÊLE EN FONTE JUSQU'AUX ENFERS !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis)_ : Viens me voir si tu souhaite ta brochure, notre vie est trépident et drôle et...

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Et dangereuse et meurtrière ! Arrête Thal's la promo ça ne le fait pas, ma sœur est morte en étant chasseresse !

_Zoé Nightshade (Lieutenante des étoiles) :_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fils d'Hadès, elle l'a fait de son plein gré, un sacrifice et non un suicide, vous les jeunes on sait jamais se que vous allez croire. Et puis une fille d'Aphrodite Thal's !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Dû moment qu'elle est toujours vierge et qu'elle est prête à le devenir éternellement.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ J'ai une question ! Pourquoi lieutenante des étoiles ? Une fan de Stars Wars ? Et pourquoi les jeunes, t'as dix-huit ans !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenant d'Artémis) :_ Je récapépète pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas l'histoire de Zoé qui est tout de même une histoire plus intéressante que celle des dieux antiques, puisque les demi-dieux moderne sont les meilleures. Zoé est une fille d'Atlas et une des hespérides et elle est devenue chasseresse quand Hercule/Heraclès/Face de pillier/Tronche de cake/Mec qui sert à rien/J'ai rien dans le crane était encore en vie et quand elle est morte il y a cinq ans, Artémis a transformé une partie de son essence en étoile tendis que l'autre partait aux Champs-Elysée. Bon Lacy est-ce que tu es toujours vierge ?

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Eh bien, je suis née fin aout et ma date de naissance n'a pas changé donc je suis toujours vierge.

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Ah...euh...pas vierge dans ce sens là...euh dans l'autre sens.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Hein ! Pas de petit ami ! Ah non ! Je veux bien chasser des monstres à la poêle en fonte mais pas de petit ami ! Ah non ! Je suis une fille d'Aphrodite par les dieux.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Et boum 1-0 en faveur de l'Agence Aphrodite.

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui joue du saxophone) :_ Oui bah là faut faire quelque chose pour Gwen et Dakota parce que le Kool-Aïd est monté à la tête de monsieur.

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Je savais pas que l'on pouvait danser un Madison en collé serré.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur terre) :_ KOOL-AÏD ! L'UN DES TRUCS QUI M'A LE PLUS MANQUER AUX CHAMPS ELYSEE.

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever):_ Quoi ?! Pas de Kool-Aïd aux Champs-Elysée ! Mais moi je ne meurs pas ! Je veux du Kool-Aïd !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de savoir ça !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Vous ne devinerez jamais se que je viens de voir ! En tout cas Reyna n'aura pas besoin d'aller chez le dentiste vu le lavage buccaux dentaire que Léo lui a fait.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ T'es au courant qu'on peut dire ça autrement et de manière plus normal ?

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Excuse moi, mais moi ma dernière relation, elle a fini mal alors les garçons et moi on ne sera pas plus si affiniter avant longtemps.

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du saxophone) :_ En tout cas, les voisins de Percy ont plus qu'à investir dans des boules quies parce que c'est violent.

_Poséidon/Neptune (Non, je n'ai pas de queue de poisson) :_ Zeus, Hadès, Apollon, les drachmes !

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecter) :_ Pff, et moi qui pensait qu'il serait un chaud lapin comme Zeus, ton fils est une honte pour les trois grand !

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ Les trois grand chaud lapin ? Vous êtes plus dans la course depuis que le fils de Pluton à la moustache bizarre il est mort. Un suicidaire celui-là.

_Zeus/Jupiter (Le plus grand) : J_ason tu me déçois ! Je te pensais digne de la réputation de ton père.

_Will Solace (Le beau gosse en couple) :_ Attendez vous avez parié sur lequel n'est plus puceau en premier ?

_Poséidon/Neptune (Non, je n'ai pas de queue de poisson) :_ Bah oui ! Bon il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mobidic.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ On a des parents vraiment bizarre.

_Piper McLean (Co-Présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespréré) :_ Pouquoi ça vous dérangerais tant que ça ?

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Non, mais vous y croyez ça ! On est des filles par des monstres.

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aiment les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du Saxophone) :_ Oh moins, Annabeth doit prendre son pied parce que Percy n'a peur de rien.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Ca fait bizarre de voir les rôles inversé d'habitude c'est le contraire.

Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque et Drew Tanaka ont crée le groupes « **On ne veut pas être des vierges éternelles**. »

Jason Grâce, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Drew Tanaka et Will Solace se sont déconnecter.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Bah il y a plus personne.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait pas dû s'absenter pour aller réparer Festus. En plus regarde se que Mini Percy à mis.

_Reyna (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Elle te tuerais si elle lisait ça. Et on lui doit une fière chandelle. Piper et Jason ont de ces idées des fois.

* * *

**Bon voilà, **

**Artémis a dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle lirait un truc comme ça elle s'appellerais (La vierge en chaleur), longue histoire, donc bienvenue dans la spirale pour les âmes non-sensible, le prochain est une honte pour nous les dieux, il faut dire se qui est. Il n'y a rien de bien... précis, ils sont juste parler de dépucelage de scrabble, vous savez le nombre de gens qui n'ont jamais jouer au scrabble, c'est honteux, heureusement que Percy n'a pas peur de perdre face à la fille de la déesse de la sagesse. (Je m'enfonce là non ?)**

**Bon on se revoit la prochaine fois, les demi-dieux n'ont plus vu les dieux de la même façon après ça, il est largement moins connoté le prochain rassurez vous mais vous serez traumatisé des dieux surtout d'Athéna.**

**Apollon (Qui se demande comment il a pu présentez un truc pareil.)**

**Marie...(DJette des dieux): Dans un moment de lucidité j'ai voulu confirmer qu'il s'agissait du dépucelage aux scrabbles ! Et aussi que vous pourriez laisser un petit mot dans la case blanche en dessous.**


	11. Chp 10: La chaussette d'Athéna

**Salut, ici Marie.**

**Et oui, je suis clean pour le moment (J'ai pu de fraise tagada) donc je tennais à faire la présentation du début, je vous remercie pour les reviews et comme j'ai enfin dépasser les dix chapitres, je vous ai réservé une petit surprise: UN CONCOURS, très simple comme j'attends bientôt la 30eme Reviews j'ai décidé de faire un concours donc voilà c'est très simple.**

**28eme Commentaire:Une alerte gossip avec les personnages de son choix sur le sujet de son choix (même les carottes) compris les OC.**  
**29eme Commentaire: La création d'un nouveau personnages décidé par le reviewer.**  
**30eme commentaire: Le premier chapitre de "Les aventures de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré" en avant première**  
**31eme Commentaire: Le vœux de Léo Valdez**  
**32 eme commentaire:Un 20 façons posté le lendemain. **

**Il me sera impossible d'appliquer le 30eme et le 31eme aux anonyme mais j'ai trouvé une solution rassurez vous j'ai un plan ! Donc voilà comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai décidé prochaine mois probablement au milieu d'Août de faire une nouvelle fiction: _Les aventures de l'Agence Aphrodite: Cas désespéré._ Donc voilà j'ai aussi un autre projet mais ils sera pour un peu plus tard c'est un projet top secret. **

**Sinon, j'espère que vous passez tous de bonne vacance et que vous avez des neurones en stock parce que se chapitre est celui que j'ai préféré écrire.**

**Marie...(Djette des dieux)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Ici tonton Caincain ou tonton Totos, j'ai piraté le compte de Gossip-Demi-Dieux comme quoi je suis le plus grand des dieux ! Ah non, mais je gère ! Du calme Théna, je vais leur donner la quête, mais avant je leur fais un pitit débrif. Alors, hier soir, on a fait une teuf chez Dédes/Pluplu, et genre, on s'est retrouvé à faire un Streap-Poker, ne nous demander pas comment on est arrivé à faire ça. Bref, Posie, à plumer Théna et elle devait retirer sa chaussette sauf que Théna n'a pas retrouvé sa chaussette donc du coup, elle nous fait une crise. Et elle m'a dit d'envoyer des demi-dieux aux Enfers et que si on ne lui disait pas qui avait volé sa chaussette porte bonheur avant minuit. Elle dirait aux plus grands des Geek de ces enfants de venir à la Nouvelle Rome.

XOXO Tonton Caincain/Totos

Théna/Nenerve, Posie/Nepti et 256 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Alerte noire ! Papa, reprends toi !

_Tonton Caincain/Totos (Le forgerons de ton cœur) :_ Je vais bien, hey mais ce n'est pas juste Hadès, c'était à mon tour de jouer au Beach-Volley !

_Dédes/Pluplu (Le big dieux super génial) :_ xD MOUHAHA ! Je suis le meilleur !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Oh oh !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des Demi-dieux) :_ Nico pourquoi Oh Oh ? On est en alerte plus que noire, si il revient on est dans la cata, Malcom, dit à tout les enfants d'Athéna de se mobiliser, Pip's tu previens l'Agence Aphrodite et tu me mobilise le maximum de membre, Percy retrouve mes vêtements ! Bref retrouver moi cette putain de chaussette.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Bianca, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée alors t'explique !

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Peu de gens le savent, mais les dieux aime le Nutella, donc avec Nico on a été en chercher pour papa et on y ajouter ce qu'on pensait être des bonbons, mais en faites ça devait pas être des bonbons.

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Les champignons hallucinogènes ! Ils ont disparue ! Alors le premier qui voit un truc qui ressemble à des bonbons, ne prenez pas sinon vous allez genre voir des arc-en-ciel et des éléphants jaune partout !

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Si on nous cherche on est six pieds sous terre.

_Malcom (Le fils de la sagesse) :_ Bon, il faut mobiliser toute la Nouvelle-Rome et interroger tout les dieux et tout les gens aux services d'Hadès/Pluton aux enfers, parce que s'il revient on est proche de la troisième guerre mondial.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur terre) :_ Percy, tu as déjà testé la poêle en fonte ? Ta sœur à l'air remonté ! A propos d'hier soir. Pour se qui est d'Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Drew et Will, ils doivent être fatigué des activités physiques dont ils n'aident pas.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Ils vont te tuer quand ils vont lire ça.

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Cas désespéré) : J_e te signale, qu'elles étaient tellement saoule qu'elles ont crée « On ne veut pas être des vierges éternelle ». Le temps qu'elle décuve.

_Reyna Arellano (Prêteuse de Rome) :_ Entièrement d'accord avec Luke, j'ai toqué chez Jason, aucune réponse pourtant on avait une réunion avec Lupa.

T_atie Phrodite/Nunus (Je suis sexy bitch) :_ C'est pour ça que dédes à fait la teuf parce que Posie avait gagné son pari.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Quel pari ?

_Réres/ Marsy (La petite coccinelle de la guerre) :_ Ils avaient parié sur lequel ne serait plus puceau en premier.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ PERSEE ULYSSE JACKSON, SALE RAT, SALE VIPERE, COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT D'AVOIR QUELQU'UN ET QUE DEUX MINUTES APRES TU TE TAPES TA COPINE , J'AI LE MÊME AGE QUE TOI A CINQ MINUTES PRÊT ALORS TU VA ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE ME PRESENTER TES EXCUSES ET DE NE PLUS JAMAIS, JAMAIS TE MÊLE DE MA VIE PRIVER ! COMPRIS CERVELLE D'ALGUES.

_Théna/Nénerve (La pas si sage que ça) :_ PERSEE ULYSSE JACKSON ! JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAIS BIEN, MAIS ON A UN ACCORD AVEC TON PERE JE ME CONTENTERAIS D'UN DISCOURS SUR LES RISQUES DE LA SEXUALITE ET DES METHODES DE CONTRACEPTION !

**Percy Jackson** a déménagé très loin

_Zeusy/Piter (Le dieu du Scrabble (ItsOnAgain: Mot prévue censuré pour ne pas plus choqué les jeunes enfants)) :_ Ah ah ! Ton fils n'assume pas !

_Posie/ Nepti (Le scrabble sous-marin est le meilleure) :_ Ouai, mais le mien n'a pas besoin que sa petite amie le pousse.

_Nyssa (Super Admin suprême) :_ Alors je vais voir se qui s'y passe et je me rends compte que les dieux sont des shooter et que les demi-dieux sont des bêtes de Scrabble, y a des jours où l'on se dit qu'on a des idées stupide.

_Tonton Caincain/Totos (Le forgerons de ton cœur) :_ Je suis sûre que Léo est meilleur que vos deux fils ! N'est-ce pas Reyna ?

_Reyna Arellano (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ On ne sort même pas vraiment ensemble !

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Quoi mais Piper a dit…Emily a vu…

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Je suis la meilleure amie de Reyna, j'ai donc menti.

_Posie/Nepti (Le scrabble sous-marin est le meilleur) :_ A bas le jean ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire jeune fille ! Mimis/Didi, prend la chez les chasseresses.

_Mimis/Didi (La vierge en chaleur) :_ Non, eh frangin, je te pari qu'on peut faire danser la macaréna à Héri/Juni !

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Par le caleçon d'Hadès ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que se bordel ! La vierge en chaleur ?! Je vais faire des cauchemars.

_Dédes/Pluplu (Le big dieux super génial) :_ Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caleçon, c'est vachement à la mode les petits cœurs ! C'est Mémes/Merky qui me la dit !

_Mémes/Merki (Le dieu des blagues stylé) :_ Je rigolais Dédés !

_Théna/Nénerve (La pas si sage que ça) :_ Je veux ma chauchette ! :'(

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès ! Il nous reste une heure et il nous faut un expert en stupéfiant, je répète Dakota, j'ai besoin de toi parce que la déesse de la sagesse qui fait des smiley c'est genre pas du tout normal !

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever) :_ Il nous faut dix-huit kilos de sucre !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Reyna ?

_Reyna Arellano (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Mais t'es malades, tu crois que je vais te donner la moitier de mon stock ?!

_Belli/Enya (La guerre c'est excitant) :_ Elle répondait aux noms de bella, personne ne voulais la cherla…

_Reyna Arellano (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Au revoir Jelly Baby, Langue de chat, Dragibus, Chuppa Chups. Non pas mon stock d'Oréo !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ AAAAARGGG ! Groupies !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) : J_'ai les Alibis et trois coupables : Aphrodite/Vénus, Apollon et Hermès/Mercure.

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Alors, c'est lequel d'entre vous.

_Appy (Because i'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is to you) :_ C'est Phrodite/Nunus !

_Mémes/Merky (Le dieu des blagues stylé) :_ C'est sexy phrodite/Nunus.

_Tatie Phrodite/Nunus (Je suis sexy bitch) :_ Bande de traitre, et oui c'est moi et cette chaussette est absolument affreuse, maintenant, passe moi le Nutella Marsy.

_Théna/Nénerve (La pas si sage que ça) :_ Ma zossette, oh boudou boudou ! Maman t'aime ma pitite zossette ! Par contre il est minuit une.

Annabeth Chase crée le groupe « **NOOOOOOOOOON !** »

128 personnes ont rejoins le groupes : « **NOOOOOOOOOON !** »

_Logan Abernathy(Le geek suprême) :_ Salut.

Annabeth Chase, Malcom, Emily Jackson et 8670 autres se sont déconnecté.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Y a quelqu'un ? Je viens de me réveillez et il y a personne.

_Gossip-Demi-dieux (La vérité, rien que la vérité) :_ Bon, il faut que je reconfigure mon compte cet abrutie m'a piraté.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite) :_ Je n'y crois pas ! Gossip-demi-dieux parler par commentaire.

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Vous savez pourquoi tout le monde est cloitré chez soi ?

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aiment les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du saxophone) :_ Aucune idée. Mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

_Will Solace (Le beau gosse en couple) :_ C'est moi où on a loupé quelque chose d'important.

* * *

**Ici Aphrodite.**

**Eh oui, Apollon m'a laissé faire la présentation de fin, donc voilà vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, me dire si vous avez aimez ou si vous m'aimez ou si. Bref, le carré blanc vous y aidera. Je tenais à vous dire, que se type d'accident ne nous arrivera pas qu'à nous, après tout ça arrivve à tout le monde de manger du Nutella Hallucinogène dans le royaume d'Hadès, ah et oui j'avais aussi un dernier truc à vous passer de la part de l'auteur histoire que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre, cette semaine**

**24/07 (aujourd'hui): Poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso et Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip.**

**25/07: Ecriture du projet secret n°1 + Poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso.**

**26/07: Poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso + Ecriture de Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip**

**27/07: Poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso + Ecriture du projet top secret n°2 Poste de quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une Gossip**

**28/07: Double poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso **

**29/07: Absente**

**30/07: Poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso + Ecriture de Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip**

**31/07: Poste de 20 façons de tuer Calypso + Poste de Quand les demi-dieux ont un Forum et une Gossip**

**Aphrodite (La plus belle)**


	12. Chp 11: Reconnexion

**Salut, c'est Marie.**

**Pour ceux qui avait déjà fait leur deuil, non, je ne suis pas morte. (Évite un boulet de canon !) Je sais, j'aurais du posté dimaanche et tout les jours pour 20 façons de tuer Calypso, mais...je suis partie un jour plus tôt en vacance, je suis partie Dimanche au lieu de lundi donc, je n'ai pas pu poster tout ce que j'avais à poster, je suis rentré hier, mais même un Zombie aurait paru plus vivant que moi donc, j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui. C'est une alerte longue étant donner qu'elle fait le double de d'habitude 3 028 mots. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Maintenant, je vais répondre au commentaire et annoncer les résultats du concours.**

**Résultats:**

_Lot du 28eme Commentaire :_ Taranisse, Alerte Gossip avec comme thème: Comédie Musical. Il sera posté Dimanche.

_Lot du 29eme commentaire:_ CarliieSkream1, gagne la création d'un nouveau personnages: Carlie Cullen, fille de Jupiter.

_Lot du 30eme Commentaire:_ Unic1 gagne en avant première le premier chapitre de Lacy et Piper: Agence Aphrodite (Nom modifié).

_Lot du 31eme commentaire:_ Yan, débloque un indice pour le voeu de Léo.

_Lot du 32eme Commentaire:_ MariaChristodi gagne un 20 façons. (Tu devras me donner le nom du dieux qui doit faire quelque chose dans le prochain commentaire) qui sera posté le lendemain de sa demande avec le nouveau du jour.

**Réponse au commentaire anonyme:**

**Yan:** Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les deux derniers chapitre, c'est ceux que j'ai préféré écrire par dessus vais évidemment revenir à mon ancien style parce qu'il est dur de carburée avec des blagues comme ça longtemps, surtout que ceux qui m'inspire cela, je ne les verrais plu changement d'école oblige, mais je pense bientôt en réécrire rassure toi.

**MariaChristodis:** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, vraiment désolé pour les fautes (mais qui n'en fait pas), j'ai enfin trouvé un site qui corrigeait mes fautes et qui me les expliquait pour que j'évite de les sais les dieux qui parle comme des ados c'est assez étrange, mais, j'avais prévue de faire un chapitre qui expliquerais cela, j'ai déjà le titre en tête et les idées. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévue de travaillé justement sur l'aspect des livres et aussi sur l'aspect que je veux leur donner.

**Asshleyy:** J'espère que ce forum est drôle, je n'ai pas respecté mes horaires parce que je n'avais pas prévue de partir en vacances avec un jour d'avance (et sans wifi) rassure toi ceux de dimanche, lundi, mardi et mercredi seront postés dans la journée.

**LeynaForever:** Avant de répondre, je suis obligé de dire que j'adore ton pseudo ! Team Leyna en force ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction. Non, la fic n'est pas fini, je suis juste partie en vacance sans wifi et avec un jour d'avance, non, tout les chapitre manquant seront ajouté, pour les idées, j'ai tout simplement de la fraise tagada, de la musique, des inspirations dans différents textes et des fois je fais des recherches sur le thème en question.

**Indice débloqué par Yan:**

_Sur le ciel je voguait_

_Comme un roi je volait_

_Incapable de survivre je fus_

_Pour la personne que j'aimais, je mourus_

_Impuissant face à mon dernier ennemi j'étais_

_Optimiste face à la lame je fus soulagé_

_Naturellement revenue je suis grâce à celui qui lui est destiné._

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Pff, il y a plus personne, bon alors je vais vous faire si un jour passe par là un topo sur le pourquoi du comment : Logan Abernathy.

Fils d'Athéna, geek et hacker, virée de la colonie des sang-mêlés après avoir commander des jeux vidéos en envoyant l'argent du pentagone sur le compte d'Athéna. Il est aussi dangereux que Chronos, Gaïa et peut-être bien Nyx. Je ne sais pas d'après Percy et Annabeth et leur circuit touristique aux Enfers, il l'aurait rencontré.

Enfin, je suis sûr que personne n'est connecter alors se sera mon dernier post jusque la reconnexion de la Nouvelle-Rome.

XOXO Gossip-Demi-Dieux

Logan Abernathy aime ça.

COMMENTAIRES

_Logan Abernathy (Le geek suprême) :_ Et une semaine que je suis là et personne nada niete ! Moi, seul devant vingt écrans d'ordinateur.

_Piper McLean (Oratrice de l'Olympe qui a perdu son emploi) :_ Drapeau blanc, je viens en paix, nous sommes là pour te proposer un marché car premièrement mon agence ne peut pas fonctionner sans ce forum, bien que se soit triste à dire et parce que tous les demi-dieux aiment ce forum.

_Logan Abernathy (Le geek suprême) :_ Je ferais n'importe quoi !

_Piper McLean (Oratrice de l'Olympe qui a perdu son emploi) :_ Bien, alors jure sur le Styx et sur tes vingt écrans d'ordinateur que tu ne pirateras, hackeras personne qui utilise ce forum.

_Logan Abernathy (Le geek suprême) :_ Je jure sur le Styx et mes vingt écrans d'ordinateur que je ne piraterais et ne hackerais personne qui utilise ce forum.

Drew Tanaka, Annabeth Chase et 3 457 autres viennent de se connecter.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ De retour pour les histoires de couples.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Je te hais Bianca ! Je ne voulais pas aller à la Nouvelle-Rome pour régler TES histoires !

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Ah oui, tu veux que je raconte à tout le monde ce que je t'ai entendu dire dans ton sommeil !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Je te jure que si je me fais poêle en fonter de ta faute...

_Piper McLean (Co-Présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Dommage, tu viens de te faire poêle en fonter, Drew, Juliette et Lacy occupez-vous de la deuxième.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ De qu...

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Lacy assommée !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Merci à toi Bianca, tu vois que j'avais raison, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pas qu'il sache ce qu'il dit dans son sommeil.

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Oui surtout qu'il va me foutre la paix s'il se trouve quelqu'un.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ AHHHH ! Groupies ! Je te hais Reyna ! Salut, Percy Jason, Will et Frank ! Pourquoi vous êtes tout pâle !? AHHH, mais lâche moi la cinglée ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton ciseaux ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Percy ! Tu es revenue ! Alors ma mère ne vous à pas trop amocher.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : J_e crois que si ! Will veut que je porte une combinaison de ski alors qu'on est en été ! Je ne sais pas ce que leur a dit ta mère, mais j'ai l'impression que pour Will, c'est ceinture de chasteté.

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Pareil, Jason a l'air d'un zombie sortit d'asile, il est tout pâle et est recroqueviller se balançant d'avant en arrière, Athéna la traumatisée alors qu'on a vaincu Gaïa.

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du saxophone) :_ Ne vous plaignez pas, vous vous le voyez votre petit ami, quand Frank m'a aperçu il s'est transformé en chat et il s'est sauvé !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute hein les filles ! Si j'ai une mère légèrement stricte.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Écoute Annabeth, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais le cours de ta mère a été pire que notre voyage touristique aux Tartare donc se sera sans moi.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ QUOI ?! NON MAIS ATTENDS ! Logan, tu sais, maman n'a pas de profil à proprement parler puisqu'elle va dans les profils invités donc tu peux la pirater pour je ne sais pas...Ton vingt-et-unième écran d'ordinateur et n'oublie pas de préciser que l'idée vient de moi et que si elle ne fait pas oublier son cours, je me transformerais en Léo version Gaïa.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tous flammes) :_ Je t'aime Annabeth (en tant qu'ami, t'es pas mon type) Les filles et toi garçon que je ne connais pas vous allez me lâcher parce que sinon, je vous jure que la poêle en fonte va vous paraître plus douce !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Où suis-je ? PIPER ! BIANCA ! Où suis-je ?

_Mitchell (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Bonjour et bienvenue sur le grand jeu de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré. Je suis Mitchell votre présentateur et voici nos jurys Piper McLean ! Juliette Opaline ! Et Drew Tanaka. Le principe du jeu est très simple, vous allez devoir répondre à une série de questions et si vous réussissez vous pouvez réveiller la personne qui est endormie si vous perdez la personne qui est endormie ne se réveillera jamais.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ C'est quoi votre délire ? Qui dort ?!

_Mitchell (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Et notre participant du jour est... Nico Di Angelo ! Maintenant, nous allons procéder aux questions ! Mademoiselle McLean voulez-vous bien commencer.

_Piper McLean (Jury n°1) :_ Bien sûr ! Donnez-nous trois divinités de l'amour.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Aphrodite... Cupidon...

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Lui on ne l'aime pas, si seulement son temple pouvait s'écrouler ça me ferait plaisir.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Plus que cinq secondes.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Et l'autre-là... Pothos.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Et c'est exact !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Juste comme ça ? Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y aura que des questions comme ça ?

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ On est l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un quiz sur les fleuves des Enfers ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Présentateur) :_ Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tous flammes) :_ Bah si j'étais vous je m'occuperais des cas désespérés Jason, Frank, Will, Percy et notre furie Annabeth.

_Piper McLean (Jury n°1) :_ C'est à Annabeth de régler le problème !

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Ouais... Ouais...Bon, question suivante par notre second jury Juliette Opaline.

_Juliette Opaline (Jury n°2) :_ Qui as les plus beaux abdos ? Attendez non, c'est pas ça. Donne-nous deux couples d'amoureux mythique.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Hein ? Euh ? Roméo et Juliette et euh... Paris et Hélène.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Ah je ne sais pas si on va accepter Roméo et Juliette. Jury qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Drew Tanaka (Jury n°3) :_ Je ne suis pas d'accord !

_Juliette Passionis (Jury n°2) :_ Je porte le nom de Juliette et j'accepte Roméo et Juliette, je les trouve trop mignons, surtout quand il va à son balcon.

_Piper McLean (Jury n°1) :_ Moi j'ai pleuré, ils s'aimaient jusqu'à la mort, ils sont trop choupinou et bref, je soutiens Juliette.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Plus qu'une question qui vaut double si vous vous tromper monsieur Di Angelo nous serons en cas d'égalité et nous serons donc obligé de vous posez la question spéciale.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Prêt ! Je sauve la personne qui dort sauf si c'est Bianca !

_Drew Tanaka (Jury n°3) :_ Qui chante « Stolen Dance » a. Milky Chance b. Imagine Dragon c. Coldplay.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ La réponse juste après la pub.

_Piper McLean (Publicité n°1) :_ Marre d'être seul ?! Marre d'être célibataire ?! Une seule solution, l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré. Elle vous trouvera votre partenaire de toujours, elle vous mettra avec quels que soient les moyens qu'il faut employés ! Poêle en fonte, mission spéciale, jeu télévisé, maison hantée. Agence Aphrodite 14 rue de Vénus, Nouvelle-Rome prise de rendez-vous auprès de Lacy (si elle se réveille) ou de Piper McLean.

_Juliette Opaline (Publicité n°2) :_ Vous ne savez pas où emmener votre petit(e) ami(e) ?! Vous cherchez un endroit où vous détendre rien de plus simple, aller aux cafés des colombes, 20 % de réduction si vous y emmener votre chérie, cadre exceptionnel en face du jardin des cupidons. 13 rue de Vénus, Nouvelle-Rome.

_Drew Tanaka (Publicité n°3) :_ Vous cherchez une occupation ?! Quelque chose de drôle et gratifiant ? Une chose à faire vous inscrire à l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré. Chassez les monstres avec les chasseresses ? C'est surfait. À l'agence ! Chasse avec poêle en fonte ! Kidnapping ! Menace de mort ! Mission impossible !

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Nous revoici sur le plateau de notre grand jeu après cette courte page de publicité : alors monsieur Di Angelo qui chante « Stolen Dance »

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Bah...Stolen s'est volé en Allemand donc soi le groupe est allemand, soi il peut parler plusieurs langues alors je choisis Imagine Dragon.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Et c'est une... Mauvaise réponse, il s'agissait du duo allemand Milky Chance. Bon, question spéciale... Nous accueillons donc nos invités Aurum et Argentum les chiens de Reyna Arellano ! Piper alors qu'elle est cette question puisque Nico ne peut pas mentir grâce à nos invités.

_Piper McLean (Jury n°1) :_ De qui es-tu amoureux ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Qui moi ?

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Il y a-t-il le pape dans la salle ? Non ? Bon bah, c'est à toi qu'on parle.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Par le caleçon à petit cœur de mon père !

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Tu sais que c'est devenu la mode, genre, à la boutique de vêtement ils m'ont dit que c'était rupture de stock.

_Will Solace (Le beau gosse en couple) :_ Ouais, j'ai eu le dernier.

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Plus que cinq secondes où notre amie Lacy et oui tu joues pour Lacy ne se réveillera plus jamais.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des Anges des Enfers) :_ Quoi ?! Lacy ?! Non ! Bon ben ! Je suppose que je dois avoué maintenant que j'aime Lacy.

_Jason Grace (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Hein ? Alors la Nico, je ne te comprends vraiment plus.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ J'te raconterais plus tard, mais là, il faut que je sauve Lacy des idées de psychopathes de ta petite amie.

_Piper McLean (Jury n°1) :_ La psychopathe c'est Athéna.

_Jason Grâce ( La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ AHHH ! J'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure ! Plus jamais ça ! Je serais sage ! Je ne ferais pas de bêtise.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Bah qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Athéna l'a autant traumatisé que ça.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) : _Pitié ! Je vous jure, plus jamais ça, tuez-moi !

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ! PARCE QUE SI L'ADRÉNALINE REDESCEND JE VAIS ME PLANQUER DANS UN TROU DE SOURIS POUR CE QUE J'AI DIT !

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Calme-toi ! Faites descendre la belle au bois dormant. Mais Nico ce n'est pas en la secouant que tu vas la réveiller ! T'as jamais vu la belle au bois dormant ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des ange des Enfers) : J_e te rappelle que je ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé entre 1945 et 2009 alors moi ta belle au bois ronflant je ne la connais pas.

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Je suppose que j'appelle le joker... Euh... Un joker en serviette de bain avec une brosse à dents.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Je t'ai dit que je viendrais quoi qu'il arrive, mais bon comme j'ai passé la journée à m'entraîner au combat avec Reinette et bah du coup je voulais arrivé propre et j'ai été prendre ma douche et tu m'as appelé alors j'ai accourus.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tous flammes) :_ Reinette ? Genre comme Reyna ?!

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ On s'en fout ! Alors comment je fais pour la réveiller comme dans la belle au bois dormant ?

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ En l'embrassant. Dis-moi ça existait les contes de fées en 1945 ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers) :_ Hein ?! Elle est bien mieux endormis, elle ne m'éviscérera pas comme ça. Bon d'accord pas la peine de me regarder comme ça mademoiselle serviette rose ! Je vais le faire.

**Lacy **et** Nico Di Angelo** sont en couple.

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever) :_ Génial ! Une nouvelle fête.

Piper McLean crée l'évènement « **Nicy Party sans Kool-Aïd** »

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever) :_ C'est pas intéressant.

_Gwen (Celle qui supporte un Kool-Aïdolic) :_ Mais j'y serais.

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever) :_ Les affaires reprennent.

Piper McLean crée l'évènement « **Opération Daken** »

_Athéna/Minerve (La plus grande guerrière) :_ Annabeth Chase ! Logan Abernathy ! Comment oser vous ?! Logan, tu as encore piraté les comptes de l'ONU et toi Annabeth, tu me déçois. Tu l'as encouragé !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Et toi tu as ruiné ma vie amoureuse et on n'est pas encore quitte.

Reyna crée le groupe « **Trop drôle de voir les groupies de Léo le fuir après qu'il se soit énervé **».

Emily Jackson, Léo Valdez et 345 autres rejoignent le groupe « **Trop drôle de voir les groupies de Léo le fuir après qu'il se soit énervé**.

***Chambre de Chat 1***

_**(Héra/Junon – Aphrodite/Vénus – Athéna/Minerve – Artémis/Diane)**_

_Athéna/Minerve (La plus grande guerrière) :_ Je fais quoi les filles, Annabeth m'en veut du ''cours'' que j'ai donné aux garçons ainsi qu'Hazel, Drew et Piper.

_Héra/Junon (La plus grande reine) :_ Il faut que tu me dises comment tu as fait parce que j'aimerais donner se cours à Zeus/Jupiter histoire qu'il ne... Trouve plus des excuses à trente-six drachmes pour aller coucher à droite à gauche.

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Il est vrai qu'Annabeth à raison, on devrait utiliser une petite dose de la poudre d'oublie sur les garçons, il faut que tu acceptes que tes enfants puissent aimer ceux de Poséidon, ils ne sont pas tous odieux et stupides ou encore bipolaire comme leur père.

_Artémis/Diane (La vierge chasseresse) :_ Moi je suis contre la poudre d'oublie, mais bon, comme elles sont toutes dévirginisées, j'ai plus aucune chance de les récupérés, je suis prête à faire une exception et puis les jumeaux Jackson sont pleins de surprise. Nous avons tous fait partie du programme de Poséidon pour la protéger. Athéna as-tu déjà rencontré une demi-déesse aussi douée en Histoire ? Et son frère a combattu et Chronos et Gaïa, je suis même d'accord pour dire que pour un garçon, il n'est pas si stupide.

_Athéna/Minerve (La plus grande guerrière) :_ T'as craqué ! C'est le coup de la vierge en chaleur qui t'as retourné le cerveau !

_Artémis (La vierge chasseresse) :_ Ah non ! Thalia et Zoé ne me regardent plus dans les yeux depuis cet accident ! Plus jamais je ne mangerais de Nutella avec des bonbons non-identifiés.

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Et toi Athéna c'est le « pas si sage que ça » qui t'a retourné la tête ? Tu préfères voir ta fille heureuse ou la voir finir comme Juliette Capulet ! Alors va leur donner la poudre d'oublie ! Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès !

***Chambre de Chat 2***

_**(Hadès/Pluton – Apollon – Zeus/Jupiter – Poséidon/Neptune)**_

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecter) :_ Bon 200 drachmes sur Nico !

Poséidon/Neptune (Non, je n'ai pas de queue de poisson) : T'as l'air confiant j'en mets 400 sur Emily.

_Zeus/Jupiter (Le plus grand) :_ Tu te rends compte que tu dis à ta fille de ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un mais tu paries sur ça. 100 drachmes sur Juliette, elle m'a l'air bien parti pour avoir Valdez !

_Poséidon/Neptune (Non, je n'ai pas de queue de poisson) :_ Psychologie inversée ! Juliette et Valdez ?! T'as pas décuvé des hallucinations toi. C'est Reyna et Léo !

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ Vous êtes soi dans les nuages, soi vingt-mille lieues sous les mers parce que c'est le Caléo qui va gagner ! Je parie 50 sur le petit Castellan !

_Nico Di Angelo (L'ange des Enfers en couple) :_ Donc comme je disais c'est grâce à ta sœur parce que si elle avait pas déboulé en serviette de bain je n'aurais pas su comment faire. Et... Je suis tombé sur le chat de pari des dieux, je vous interdit de parié sur ma vie privée parce que sinon je fais un screen et j'envoie tout à Gossip-Demi-dieux.

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecter) :_ Pff, je le sentais trop bien ce coup-là bon, on a qu'a remette les mises sur la future petite amie de Léo, je vote Leyna.

_Zeus/Jupiter (Le plus grand) : T_'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

_Hadès/Pluton (Celui qui arrive enfin à se connecter) :_ C'est un pégase qui me l'as dit.

* * *

**Voilà, les ami(e)s**

**C'est fini, bon j'espère qu'il vaudra l'attente, c'est le plus long que j'ai écris, dimanche je mettrais la comédie musical demander par Taranisse ou vous ferez un accueil à Carlie Cullen. Bon sinon, on se retrouve plus tard. A vos reviews !**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des Dieux)**


	13. Chp 12: Comédie Musical

**Hey ! Hey ! **

**Devinez qui s'est ? Devinez qui s'est ? C'est... suspence...suspence...suspence... (On en a marre du suspence ! Accouche !) C'est Luke ! (Horde de fangirl sort de nulle part) Je suis venu vous présentez une...suspence...(LUKE !) Comédie Musical ! Bah oui ! Parce que la vie est meilleur en chanson ! Bon, avant que vous voyez ce carnage musical ! Je vais répondre à... Suspence...**

**BOOM !**

**On en avait marre du suspence ! Gaïa is Back pour répondre au reviews anonyme**

**MarieChristodis: Et oui, Nico et Lacy sont enfin en couple, j'ai chercher pendant des heures comment le faire de la manière la plus original possible et j'ai trouvé ! Le 20 façons a été posté hier soir, tard dans la nuit, un peu plus tard que prévue parce que je me suis rendu compte à minuit dix que j'avais complétement zapper de le poster alors qu'il était tout prêt. Apollon est ce que nous appellerons un cas, un très gros cas, donc je dois dire que j'ai eu un petit peu de mal mais j'ai réussis !**

**Bon voilà, sinon ce chapitre marque l'arrivé de...Carlie Cullen ! Personnages crée qui a gagner son droit d'existence grâce au concours !**

**Luke (Qui essaye de retirée le bout de bois de son omoplate)**

**Gaïa (Pionceuse professionel)**

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur de l'Olympe**

**PS: Cet alerte est le lot de Taranisse et non je ne hais pas Luke c'est l'un de mes perso masculin préféré avec Jason, Connor, Travis, Léo et Nico.**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Salut, les amies, je suis particulièrement heureuse aujourd'hui savez vous pourquoi ? Nous aurons le droit à la comédie musical la plus hilarante de l'année ce soir. Imaginez les sept en train de danser, de jouer et de chanter en même temps ! Oui, je sais se sera épiquement drôle ! Alors rendez-vous ce soir à 20h pour le show de l'année sponsorisé par les demi-dieux ont un abominable talent, les paries des trois grand et l'Agence Cookie.

XOXO Gossip Demi-dieux

Emily Jackson, Luke Castellan, Reyna Arellano et 765 autres aiment ça.

**Salle de Chat 1**

***Les sept***

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte de l'Olympe) :_ Je vais te tuer, t'enterrer, te déterrer, te réenterrer, puis te torturer et te jeter dans le Tartare et je vais te chercher et après je te retues !

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aime les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du saxophone) :_ Et après on retira les boyaux de Nico quand il sera réveillé !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) :_ Non ! Je l'enjôlerais pour qu'il le fasse !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ J'étais à deux doigts de gagner ce pari ! Je suis désolé vraiment mais regarder Jason à l'air de s'amuser !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ What a feeling…bein's believin' ! Hey, Léo, tu peux me faire la tenue du mec dans Flashdance.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ D'abord, je me tape la tête contre un mur pour se que je viens de lire d'accord ?

_Frank Zhang (Le nounours) :_ Vous croyez que c'est Connor et Travis qu'ont encore laisser traîner leur expérience ?

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Jason arrête de jouer la danseuse étoile ! On parle là ! Sérieux mec ! Pourquoi t'as un tutu ?! Jason !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) :_ Vous trouvez pas que ce tutu le rends plus attirant ? Bon quitte à y être à cause de toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de parié avec Nico que tu pouvais volé les cornichons d'Athéna ! La dernière fois Travis a failli être manger !

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Je me suis planté ok ! Je pensais vraiment y arrivé et faut décidé de ce que l'on va choisir ! Des idées ?

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie)_ : Flashdance ! Flashdance ! I've had the time of my life...

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) :_ Pourquoi je sors avec ?

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Parce que tu pense que le tutu lui va bien. Pourquoi pas Grease et on laisse Percy et Annabeth au premier rôle et il se débrouille ?

_Annabeth Chase (L'Architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Tu vas voir, on va faire Ariel la petite sirène et tu vas refroidir très vite en jouant Sébastien sous l'Océan !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ C'est bon j'ai rien dit ! Pourquoi pas Footlose ?

_Hazel Levesque (Celle qui aiment les crocodiles de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui jouent du saxophone) :_ Bah tant qu'on y est on a qu'a faire High School Musical !

* * *

**Salle de Chat 2**

***Les dieux***

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ Hey Dédes, je commence à bien aimé ton gosse, c'est une trop bonne idée !

_Athéna (La déesse des chaussette et des cornichons) :_ Personne ne me vole mes cornichons ! Personne ! Mouhaha !

_Hadès/Pluton (Vive les caleçons à petit cœur) :_ Je sais, y a que mes gosses à moi pour faire ça ! Hey en faites, vous avez vu la nouvelle à la Nouvelle-Rome.

_Héphaistos/Vulcain (Chaud devant) :_ Je parie que se sera encore une prétendante de Léo.

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Rêve pas, il y a Zeus qui sort Calypso de sa prison !

_Hadès/Pluton (Vive les caleçons à petit cœur) :_ Bon, bah moi je sort pu, je veux pas la voir elle !

_Poséidon/Neptune (Non, je n'ai pas de queue de poisson) :_ Personne ne veux la voir mais Zeus pense qu'il faut équilibré les pari, qu'il y a une chance pour le Caléo, le Leyna et le Juléo.

_Héra/Junon (La reine) :_ Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on va devoir supporter Calypso pour un de vos pari ?! ZEUS/JUPITER RAMENE TA FACE DE NUAGE MAL FORMER ICI !

**Zeus/Jupiter** est partie se cacher dans son abri anti-atomique.

* * *

**Salle de Chat 3**

***Les demi-dieux***

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Hey ! Nyssa, tu as terminé la caméra que j'ai commandé ?

_Nyssa (L'admin sûpreme) :_ Tu le reçois avant le spectacle, tu pourras filmer et te moquer de ton frère en même temps.

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) :_ Il faudra que tu m'envoie le DVD de la cassette ! Percy et Jason danser sur scène, sur le coup Nico est le meilleure !

_Nico Di Angelo (L'ange des Enfers en couple) :_ Attends je profite que Carlie nous fasses un compliment.

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) :_ Profite face de mort c'est la dernière fois.

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ Et attendez vous n'avez pas vu le final...

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_...MOUHAHA !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur Terre) :_ Oh là, je le sens mal, surtout avec les explosion qu'on entends dans leur navire de blague.

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse d'Enfers) :_ On vous jure qu'on a pas fait de bêtise ! Pas cette fois !

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ En faites c'est qui ramène le pop-corn ?

_Logan Abernathy (Le geek sûpreme) :_ Pas moi, là je suis en train d'aider les jumeaux pour leur super plan du tonnerre. Luke ?

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur Terre) :_ Ouiap ! Je ramène mes nouveau cookie aussi.

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Une raison d'évité Artémis depuis l'accident chaussette, mon frère se ridiculisant sur scène, le retour d'une de mes demi-soeur, fille de Jupiter, des cookies de Luke ? Soi c'est le vacance, soi je suis morte, soi j'ai beaucoup de bol !

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) :_ T'as le cul bordé de nouille Thal's.

_Lou Ellen (La fille de la Magie) :_ Je viens de voir Jason, il se trimbalait en rose, en rose bonbon, bêret, chemise, jeans moulant, chaussure montante ? Dites moi que suis morte !

_Katie Gardner (Celle qui aime les plantes) :_ Non, Annabeth était dans le même état, elle portait une espèce de chemise rose et blanche, des bracelets et un bague rose, une mini-jupe rose et des bottes à talons rose ! Et elle hurlait qu'elle allait assassiner tout le monde.

_Emily Jackson (A bas le jeans) :_ Nico, je t'aime (en ami) ! On va pouvoir faire pression sur eux pendant au moins des siècles.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) :_ Notre mission désespérer rendre Piper féminine à réussis ! Sauf que le truc bizarre c'est qu'elle dansait avec Percy sous un tuyeau d'arrosage.

_Clarisse LaRue (A bas Barbie) :_ Genre ! Il s'est enfin décidé à se laver !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Il me faut un mec fort pour m'aider ! Non, Travis et Connor, j'ai dit fort ! Non Dakota j'ai pas dit empoter. Bon casser vous ! J'appelais Luke ! Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Cas désespéré) :_ Le beau gosse arrive !

_Reyna Arellano (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Elle a dit fort pas beau ! Et pourquoi t'as besoin d'aide pour cette pierre blanche ?

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Bah Percy prends sa douche, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

_Reyna Arellano (La prêteuse de Rome) :_ Ah votre avis il nous font une comédie musical sur quoi ?

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) :_ Telle qu'on connais ces deux abrutie de Jason et Percy ça va être sur les télétubizz.

_Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) : P_ourquoi Will s'est cacher sous la table ?

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre sur Terre) :_ Will est télutubizzauphobe !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ On a besoin d'aide !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) :_ Jason veut pas croire que This is me est dans High School Musical.

_Lacy (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespérer) :_ Parce qu'il a raison, c'est dans Camp Rock.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Autant pour nous ! Léo on t'as dit d'arrêter de te taper la tête contre un mur !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Reyna ! Arrête de te taper la tête contre un mur ! On se doutait tous qu'il allait être ridicule !

* * *

COMMENTAIRE

*Le lendemain*

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère) :_ Papa serait fière de nous.

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) : T_'as vu Annabeth quand elle nous courrait après avec le machin vert partout épique !

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur Terre) :_ Non, le pire c'était Jason qui continuait de danser dans sa tenue de travestie !

_Carlie Cullen (Capitain Awesome) :_ Le pire c'est quand Léo et Reyna sont tombé l'un sur l'autre on a cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser et là t'as une subtance noire non-identifiés qui leur tombe dessus.

_Thalia Grâce (Lieutenante d'Artémis) :_ Moi j'ai overkiffé quand Emily a faillis castra Percy en lui hurlant dessus !

_Emily Jackson (A bas les Jeans) :_ ESPECE DE CERVELLE D'ALGUE ! DE MORUE ! DE SALE RAT ! DE... Mauvaise discutions, moi j'ai bien aimé quand ça a viré en bataille de machin gluant non identifiée...**_20 000 menaces plus tard.._**.oups, j'ai pas changer de discutions.

_Calypso (IS BACK) :_ LIBEREZ ! DELIVREZ !

_Héra/Junon (La reine) : T_a gueule ou je te renvoie à Ogygie !

_Carlie Cullen (Capitain Awesome) : E_t pas en un seul morceau !

* * *

**Et oui, j'ai décidé de faire revenir Calypso avant que vous me jetiez des tomates, il faut que je vous dises que ça va être énorme, Calypso va s'en prendre plein la tronche, nous aborderons le côté plus sérieux des dieux et un côté plus sombre de Reyna.**

**Mais se ne sera pas pour jeudi prochain, puisque Jeudi prochain votre culture général va en prendre un sacrée coup, c'est une alerte que j'écris déjà depuis trois semaines pour vous dire qu'elle est longue.**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

**PS: Laissez une reviews pour notre blesser Luke !**


	14. Chp 13: Angry Persephone (partie 1)

**Hello les amis !**

**Bon petit jour de retard, j'étais encore partie, j'avais la wifi je plaide coupable, mais si vous avez l'expérience des wifi des campings, vous savez tous que l'on peut capter qu'une fois sur deux. Voilà, j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui. Il s'agit d'une alerte en deux partie, la prochaine jeudi prochain, puisqu'elle est très longue et pas encore finit. Non, Calypso ne reviens pas dans ce chapitre, non Carlie n'est pas là puisque ça fait un mois que je travaille dessus. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira. Pour ce qui est des 20 façons, je poste les quatre qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui promis.**

**Réponse au reviews anonyme:**

MariaChrisodis: Il est clair que personne voyait Nico et Lacy ensemble. Mais, je suis une grande fan de mon double en fille de Maddies Lullaby, c'est une de mes fanfiction préféré et dedans Nico et Lacy sont sur le point d'être ensemble. Désolé pour la faute de frappe, je la ferais plus, promis.

Yan: Non, le voeux de Léo n'est pas de libéré Calypso, d'ailleurs il est écrit en toute majuscule.

Titine: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire, et que tu pense qu'elle est bien écrite, franchement, je dis merci. Je continue ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être plus dur par la suite, mais je continuerais. Les jumeaux Alatir sont de gros comique alors pour moi il est normal de les faire drôle.

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Un nouveau jeu est disponible sur le forum et il est possible de le tester ici, après le succès du grand jeu de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré. Nyssa la créatrice du forum a décidé de crée un jeu : Angry Persephone. Il s'agit de répondre à une question sur dix thème : Mythologie, Histoire, Cuisine, Musique, Célébrité, Amour, Animaux, Sport, Famille et N'importe quoi. Si vous avez 0 point sur une manche vous avez le droit d'entendre Persephone vous hurler dessus et les ordres de mademoiselle Arellano vous paraîtrons doux et mélodieux. En tout il y a deux manches. Nous aurons deux groupes de candidats, les sept accompagner par Reyna Arellano, Emily Jackson et Luke Castellan pour la team Oréo avec pour présentateur Mitchell et Nico et Bianca Di Angelo, Thalia Grâce, Connor et Travis Alatir, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Logan Abernathy et Lacy Sparkles (Et oui, il m'en a fallu du temps pour trouver ton nom) pour le second avec Drew Tanaka pour vous commenter tout ça.. Je laisse place maintenant à notre premier présentateur Mitchell.

XOXO Gossip-Demi-Dieux

Emily Jackson, Luke Castellan et 458 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Merci Gossip, bien commençons avec la première manche par le groupe numéro 1.

**Première Manche **

_Mitchell (Présentateur) : J_e pense que vous connaissez les règles du jeu, bien nous allons commencer alors attentions au hurlement de Perséphone.

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :_ D'après Nico, il en fait encore des cauchemars. Hein ?! Team Oréo ?

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ C'est le nom de notre groupe, on l'a choisis avec les filles.

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ On l'aurait jamais deviner ! Avec deux sucrolic, une chocoholic, Annabeth et Hazel.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Première question sur le thème de l'Histoire.

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ Je suis incollable en histoire.

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo):_ Je ne crierais pas victoire, si vite, on a une experte une histoire avec nous.

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :_ On se souvient tous de Napoléon en premier président des Etats-Unis.

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Je parlais pas de moi mister tutu.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Après cette révélation plus qu'étrange passons à la première question ! Donnez trois dates importante en 1789.

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ La prise de la bastille le 14 juillet, l'abolition des privilèges seigneuriaux dans la nuit du 4 au 5 août et la signature de la Déclaration des droit de l'Homme et du citoyens le 26 août, le tout en France pendant la révolution française.

_Mitchell (Présentateur) :_ Et c'est exacte 1 point pour Emily Jackson.

**Emily Jackson : **1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès, je l'ai pas vue buzzer.

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) : _Emily Jackson, elle buzz plus vite que son ombre !

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Je l'avais dit qu'on avait une experte en histoire.

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ Gnagnagna !

_Mitchell (Présetateur):_ Question 2 : Animaux. Qu'elle est la femelle du canard ?

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) : _La canette !

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Mais non triple telchines ! C'est le canon !

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Mais quels boulets ! C'est la cane.

Mitchell (Le présentateur) : Et Reyna Arellano à la bonne réponse !

**Emily Jackson/Reyna Arellano :** 1 - **Les autres :** 0

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ Sérieux Percy ? La cannette.

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Bah tu l'as connais la blague du canard qu'à soif et qui dit qu'il se taperais bien une petite canette et du coup ça m'a perturber.

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :_ Le Canon ! Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès, t'as fait trop fort !

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Je pensais que ça venait de là l'expression être canon, tu sais avec les canes dans les aristochats

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Il est quand même partie chercher loin.

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Nous avons des joueurs de choix ce soir. Bon suivons sur la question famille : Dans la famille Adams, qu'elle est le nom de la mère ?

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :_ Perséphone !

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Nico !

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Hazel (Je rigole, sauf si c'est la bonne réponse)

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ C'est Mortissia !

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Et Annabeth Chase à la bonne réponse !

**Emily/Reyna/Annabeth :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Sérieux Nico ? C'est pas une fille et en plus il est en couple.

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :_ Je te retiens Luke ! Tu vas mourir !

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Et tu me demande pourquoi je pensais qu'elle s'appelait comme toi ?

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Bien maintenant passons à la question Amour ! Dans le première épisode de How I Met Your Mother Lily évoque une très célèbre théorie, laquelle ?

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :_ C'est la théorie de se mec là,...Thalès !

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Mais non, c'est pythagore !

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :_ Mais qu'elle bande d'inculte c'est la théorie de l'Alchimie !

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Laissez place à la fille de l'amour ! C'est la théorie des Olives, si l'un les aime, l'autre doit les détester sinon il ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble.

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Exacte !

**Reyna/Piper/Annabeth/Emily :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ C'est n'importe quoi ?!

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Pas d'accord ! Annabeth hait les olives et d'après se qu'elle m'a dit tu les adores ! Nico les regarde comme-ci c'était Gaïa alors que Lacy a trois bocal dans son bureau à l'Agence.

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ T'es quand même bizarre Annabeth, ta mère a crée un olivier à Athène pour avoir la ville contre mon père et tu n'aime pas les Olives.

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :_ En même temps, Annebeth n'aime pas trop sa chère môman depuis l'affaire cours de sexualité.

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Ah ! Oui, je me souviens, il était aussi pâle qu'un linge, il m'a dit qu'avec maman, j'étais la seule fille digne de confiance et quand j'ai dit Annabeth on aurait dit de l'eau de javel après l'avoir bu.

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Hein ? Mais Athéna l'a annulé ! Comment tu sais se que ça fait de boire de l'eau de javel ?

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ J'ai essayé quand j'étais petite voyons, fallais bien que je trouve des trucs à faire mon frère et dans se cas mon partenaire dans les bêtises n'était pas là.

_Mitchell (Le présentateur):_ Nous allons resté sur le thème de la cuisine bien que l'eau de Javel n'est pas comestible ! Quelle poêle utilise-t-on pour faire des crêpes !?

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ La poêle en fonte !

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ La poêle à frire !

_Jason Grace (Team Oréo) :_ La poêle à poisson !

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Je ne mangerais jamais chez toi, pas étonnant que Piper ne mange que du chocolat. Poêlons !

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Poêle en fonte !

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :_ Bon bah si c'est pas ça vous nous les faites à la casserole vos crèpes !

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :_ Poêle anti-adhésive !

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ A la plancha, bien que la forme soit bizarre #PasMangerChezJasonEtFrank

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Je sais ! Au wok !

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ La poêle à crêpe #PasMangerChezJasonLukeEtFrank

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Poêle en fonte !

_Mitchell (Le présentateur) :_ Percy à la bonne réponse, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez des connaissance en matière de poêle et d'ustensile de cuisson en général.

**Reyna/Piper/Annabeth/Emily/Percy :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Poêle en fonte !

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :_ Piper, tu as perdu !

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Je sais je disais juste à notre chère Mitchell de faire attention !

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Bon je remplace notre chère Mitchell qui chante aux étoiles d'Artémis ! Question Musique les tocards ! Qui chantent le carton musical Problem ?

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Michael Jackson !

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Iggy Azalea !

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Désolé Tocarde ! J'en attends trois !

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ T'aurais pas pu te taire ! On ne sais pas et en plus on est obligé de retenir Reyna !

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Ariana Grande ! Iggy Azalea ! Big Sean !

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Pas juste ! Je le savais !

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice Armée) :_ La moins tocarde d'entre vous est Emily !

**Reyna/Piper/Annabeth/Percy :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0 – **Emily Jackson :** 2

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Si tu le savais pourquoi t'as pas répondu tout de suite !

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ J'étais partie au toilette.

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ Ah oui ? Toi non plus le gâteau au micro-onde de Percy n'est pas passé ?

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Jason Grâce ! Percy Jackson ! Frank Zhang ! Luke Castellan ! Demain, cuisine du forum, parce qu'il faut revoir les bases de la cuisine (Sauf Luke et ces cookies t'as bien noté ma commande ?) #PasMangerChezJasonFrankPercyEtLuke(SaufCookies)

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Après que cette lavette de Léo est battue le record du plus long hashtag du monde nous allons passé à la question Mythologie : Qui a circoncis son père ?

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :_ Personnellement je ne veux pas tenté le coup, les mecs dites moi que c'est pas l'un de vous.

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Pas moi, en faites ça dépends de la période dont tu me parles. C'est Cronos.

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Bah oui, évidemment toi tes connaisseur ! Luke Castellan a réussis.

**Reyna/Piper/Annabeth/Percy/Luke : **1 – **Les autres :** 0 – **Emily Jackson :** 2

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :_ Hein ? Période ? Connaisseur ? Sérieux vous me faites peur les gars.

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ T'es pas au courant ? J'ai été possédé plus ou moins volontairement par Cronos et comme j'étais lui pendant toute cette période là c'était comme-ci que c'était moi qui avait circoncis Ouranos.

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :_ Question suivante, parce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle de circoncision ?

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Si c'est ça qui te choque mon pauvre Frank, on te rappelle qu'on a été traumatisé par un cours sur la sexualité d'Athéna auquel on a aucun souvenir d'y avoir participé et on a déjà vu des dieux shooter au nutella aux champignons hallucinogène, franchement plus rien ne m'étonne.

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo) :_ Même quand ta frangine c'est pointé en serviette de bain sur le plateau du grand jeu de l'Agence Aphrodite ?

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Hein ! Emily !

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Quelqu'un aurait le numéro d'Athéna pour que je lui demande de la poudre ou plutôt son fournisseur.

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Emily calme toi, il y a des moyens plus simple de réglé ces problèmes !

_Emily Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Je veux de la poudre d'oublie, je veux pas me droguer !

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Bon les jambes de bois ! Question célébrité qui as joué un célèbre grec dans... ?

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Tristan McLean ! Boom ! Et Piper à la bonne réponse ! Vive moi les tocard.

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ Clarisse sort de ce corps !

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Et McLean a la bonne réponse !

**Reyna/Annabeth/Percy/Luke : **1 – **Les autres :** 0 – **Emily Jackson/Piper McLean :** 2

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :_ C'est facile quand c'est son père !

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Attention Hazel se rebelle ! Attention Léo est poursuivit par des diamants vengeur.

_Luke Castellan (Team Oréo) :_ Ce mec a trop de bol, soi il est poursuivit par des filles, soi par la richesse.

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Je te laisse ma place ! Moi je veux juste me trouvé quelqu'un.

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ C'est pas toi qui as rencontré Calypso à Ogygie ?!

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Si, je vais voir si elle a pas un profil, t'es un génie !

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :_ Profite Cervelle d'Algue c'est pas tout les jours qu'on te dit ça !

_Reyna Arellano_ est partie à '**'Ogygie tué accidentellement Calypso, affaire à suivre...''**.

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice Armée) :_ Quelle sport a été élu sport olympique par les dieux récemment ?

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :_ Le coup de poêle en fonte Olympique ! (Je blague sauf si c'est la bonne réponse).

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Et c'est la bonne réponde d'ailleurs la championne toute catégorie est Reyna Arellano, suivit de Piper McLean et de Lacy Sparkles.

**Reyna/Annabeth/Jason/Percy/Luke :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0 – **Emily Jackson/Piper McLean :** 2

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Le mec avec le plus de bol au monde.

_Piper McLean (Team Oréo) :_ Seulement deuxième mais j'ai été la première à subir se sport ! C'est même pas juste les tocards !

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :_ Petit résumer des cibles possibles pour le cris de Persephone ! Léo Valdez ! Hazel Levesque ! Et Frank Zhang !

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :_ Quelle chance !

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :_ Ça sent le roussis !

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :_ C'est parce que tu t'enflammes !

_Clarisse LaRue (Team Oréo) :_ Voici la dernière question, les personnes ayant répondu juste à deux question accède à la final pour représenter la Team Oréo ! Les personnes ayant eu une seule bonne réponse n'entende pas la douce voix de Perséphone. Les autres peuvent prendre un rendez vous en hôpital psychiatrique ! Question type n'importe quoi : Artémis entre dans un bar et se fait accoster par trois gars lequel choisit-elle d'embrasser ?

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :_ Big éclair de génie (Merci oncle Zeus pour l'éclair et Athéna (enfin je crois) pour le génie). Aucun Artémis est une déesse vierge.

_Clarisse LaRue (Team Oréo) :_ Et c'est une...BONNE REPONSE ! Percy, Emily et Piper sont qualifié pour la final ! Jason, Reyna, Luke et Annabeth évite le cri de Persephone, par contre, Léo, Hazel, Frank votre sentence est irrévocable ! Retrouvez Angry Persephone juste après la pub avec de nouveau joueur, une nouvelle présentatrice et surtout beaucoup d'humour.

**Publicité n°1 :** Marre de cookie sans intérêt ! Marre de les voir brûler ! Appelez l'Agence Cookie qui vous propose plus de sept cent parfum de cookie et un large choix en boutique, 60 rue de Bacchus, La Nouvelle-Rome plus d'information sur le profil du forum de Luke Castellan ou le groupe Les cookies de Luke sont les meilleures.

**Publicité n°2 : **Marre de manger des crêpes au wok ou à la casserole, marre des abominations cuisinière, moi Aphrodite déesse de l'Amour ouvre le restaurant « le poignée d'amour » sur l'endroit le plus compétiteur du monde, le bord du Tartare, monstre, dieux ou demi-dieux venez vous repêtre de la bonne cuisine d'Aphrodite. Rive droite du Cocyte bord du Tartare ! Ouvert en septembre prochain.

**Publicité n°3 : **Vous cherchez l'amour ou un travail ? Rejoignez l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré, non vous ne manierez pas la poêle en fonte mais vous aurez un travail sûre et bien payez !

**Publicité n°4 : **Marre des jeux simples facile à Hacker ? Jouez à Angry Persephone, le jeu qui peut vous rendre fou !

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Jeudi prochain nous aurons donc la final et la deuxième manche du jeu le plus barré de l'été: Angry Persephone ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

**PS: Tapez 1 si vous voulez l'alerte du cours de cuisine de Léo Valdez ft Jason Grâce, Percy Jackson et Luke Castellan.**

**PPS: Le coup de l'eau de javel m'a été inspiré par moi même ayant fait la bêtise (et ayant fini à l'hosto), pareil pour l'histoire, je suis incollable. **

**PPPS: Je voulais juste en mettre un troisième, jamais deux sans trois.**


	15. Chp 14: Angry Perséphone (Partie 2)

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Ici Marie, je sors de l'hôpital, j'ai eu un petit problème de santé, mais ça va, je suis fraîche comme un gardon, prête à vous faire rire ! Bon alors c'est l'histoire d'un...**

**Luke Castellan : Pas comme ça, avec la retranscription des conversations du forum.**

**Ah ça ? J'avais une bonne blague, sur les docteurs ! Pff, ta tout gâcher ! Bon avant je tenais à répondre au reviews plus ou moins anonymes :**

_MariaChrisodis _: Oui, j'adore mon double en fille, je trouve que c'est une super histoire, elle est juste génial, en plus j'ai trop hâte de savoir se que donne le Miréo, ils sont trop mimi ces deux là. Je dois dire que pour la plus part des questions j'ai fais des recherches, particulièrement sur la catégorie cuisine, aujourd'hui je suis une experte en poêle en tout genre.

Et oui, Jason à de la chance, mais c'est Jason en même temps, il a toujours de la chance, il perd la mémoire, on l'accueil les bras ouverts, il a un meilleur pote, une petite amie, non des sept je trouve qu'il a la vie la plus tranquille.

Et oui plus de 3000 ans d'existance dans la tête de ce petit Luke brave petit. Oui, Aphrodite ouvre son restaurant, il y aura tout une alerte là dessus, assez déjanter d'ailleurs. La final sera par contre pour plus tard, car elle sera longue et je suis particulièrement serré niveau timing.

_Yan : _Heureuse que ce jeu te plaise !

_AgatheBlues :_ Voilà ce que je fais, j'ai passer une semaine et demi à l'hôpital, sans pouvoir écrire, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne savais pas. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le Leyna grâce à moi, si tu es une Caléo tu vas être servis pendant les deux prochaines alertes.

_CarliieSkream1 : _Capitaine Awesome ! C'est trop gentil pour la reviews, le 1 arriveras avant la fin du mois de septembre, je l'espère, je l'espère. Et oui Persephone fait peur à tout le monde, je suis sûr que si il l'avait utilisé contre Gaïa dès le début, elle serait repartie faire un petit somme tout de suite, la petite.

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

**Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : livre seulement sur terre)**

* * *

**Dans les épisodes précédent :**

_**Un jeu :**_

**_Publicité n°4 :_**_Marre des jeux simples facile à Hacker ? Jouez à Angry Persephone, le jeu qui peut vous rendre fou !_

_**Du rire **_

_Percy Jackson (Team Oréo) :__Bah tu l'as connais la blague du canard qu'à soif et qui dit qu'il se taperais bien une petite canette et du coup ça m'a perturber._

_**Des larmes :**_

_Reyna Arellano (Team Oréo):__Je ne crierais pas victoire, si vite, on a une experte une histoire avec nous._

_Jason Grâce (Team Oréo) :__On se souvient tous de Napoléon en premier président des Etats-Unis._

_**Des problèmes gastriques :**_

_Annabeth Chase (Team Oréo) :__Ah oui ? Toi non plus le gâteau au micro-onde de Percy n'est pas passé ?_

_**Des meurtres :**_

_Reyna Arellano__est partie à '_**_'Ogygie tué accidentellement Calypso, affaire à suivre...''_**_._

_**Des questions :**_

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :__Après que cette lavette de Léo est battue le record du plus long hashtag du monde nous allons passé à la question Mythologie : Qui a circoncis son père ?_

_**Et surtout, le cri de persephone :**_

_Clarisse LaRue (La présentatrice armée) :__Petit résumer des cibles possibles pour le cris de Persephone ! Léo Valdez ! Hazel Levesque ! Et Frank Zhang !_

_Hazel Levesque (Team Oréo) :__Quelle chance !_

_Léo Valdez (Team Oréo) :__Ça sent le roussis !_

_Frank Zhang (Team Oréo) :__C'est parce que tu t'enflammes !_

* * *

**ANGRY PERSEPHONE LE JEU QUI VOUS REND FOU !**

***Deuxième Manche***

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Bienvenue de nouveau pour la seconde manche d'Angry Persephone, le jeu qui vous rend dingue, je suis Drew Tanaka votre présentatrice pour cette seconde manche et je vous présente nos joueurs, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Thalia Grâce, Connor et Travis Alatir, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Logan Abernathy et Lacy Sparkles !

_Lacy (Team tagada) :_ Comment ils ont trouvé mon nom ! C'était secret défense !

_Logan Abernathy (Team tagada) :_ Mais c'est quoi le délire ! Team Tagada !

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _Critique pas les tagada, parce que je vais devenir méchante !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Voyons maintenant les enjeux, si vous avez 0 points au bouts des dix questions, vous entendrez la douce symphonie de Perséphone, si vous avez un points vous l'éviterez et si par chance vous en avez deux ou plus vous affronterez les représentant de la Team Oréo !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Sa fait hyper classe la Team Oréo. Pff nous on est contraint à être des fraises tagada, en plus j'ai parié six boîtes d'Oréo à Percy et Jason qu'on gagnerais mais avec un nom pareil.

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Mais si, on a gagner se ne sera pas grâce à toi, mais on va y arrivé.

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Trop aimable face de zombie.

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Mort vivant moisis !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Oeil de furie de supermarché !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _On se calme ! Bon concentration première question ! Catégorie Sport ! Depuis 1987, une discipline Olympique est née aux Enfers quelle est elle ?

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Le dressage de Cerbère !

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ La chasse aux Zombie !

_Thalia Grâce (Team Tagada) :_ Le caleçon d'Hadès le plus laid !

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) :_ Natation synchronisé dans le léthé.

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) :_ Le concours de bronzette.

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ T'as vu qu'on bronzait où aux enfers ? Le foot dans le Tartare !

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _La ferme ! Le chien !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Le cri de torture Olympique, c'est un sport où il consiste à crier pour faire fuit nos ennemi, le record est détenue par Perséphone !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Et Nico Di Angelo à la bonne réponse !

**Nico Di Angelo :** 1 –** Les autres : **0

_Lacy (Team Tagada) : _Trop facile quand on habite aux Enfers !

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Ouai, bah on va peut-être déménager avec notre psychotique belle-mère qui étudie le cri des castras et la vue sur le champs des châtiments, on va finir par péter un câble ! N'est-ce pas Nico ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) _: Ouai, j'ai pas envie de finir castra, c'est qu'elle fait peur la mère nature !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ C'est le thème du jour où quoi ? Entre circoncision et castration, on vas finir par avoir des mecs traumatisé, déjà qu'on a Valdez, Zhang et Levesque à cause de Perséphone.

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Hazel va se faire castra ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Retire ce que tu as dit où je révèle ta blague à Annabeth, elle sera contente de l'apprendre non ? Où je pourrais raconter à tout le monde comment tu as fini en cornichons !

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Calme Nico, on rigolais zen, yoga !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Calmez vous ! Bon question suivante ! Et si un de vous trois m'interromps c'est pas Perséphone qui va vous castra ! Question animaux : Quelle est le nom du singe dans Aladdin ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Travis !

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ Atrobu !

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Pauvre petit Logan ! Connor !

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Tarzan !

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ King Kong !

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) : _Décidément vous avez tous craquer ! King Kong c'est dans Jurassic Park ! Je dis que le nom du singe c'est Jafar !

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ C'est toi qu'a craqué ! King-Kong c'est pas dans Jurassic Park ! Et Jafar c'est le méchant dans Aladdin, je me souviens, la première fois qu'Annabeth a vu Aladdin elle a fait des cauchemars à cause de lui ! Moi je te dis que c'est Abu !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Oui c'est clair tout les joueurs ont bu avant de venir. Mais l'un de vous à la bonne réponse. Logan !

**Nico Di Angelo/Logan Abernathy :** 1 – **Les autres : **0

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada ) :_ Mais pourquoi les nuls y gagne !

_Thalia Grâce (Team Tagada) : _On a dû les sous estimer ! Pff ! Les deux abrutis de service !

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ C'est méchant !

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ C'est Connor et moi les deux abrutis de service !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Vous allez vous calmez maintenant !

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) : _Drew, mon petit cœur, tu fais quoi avec cette extincteur ?

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _J'assomme le prochain qui m'énerve !

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) :_ Je crois que Connor et Travis ont plus l'intention de faire une mousse party avec l'extincteur.

_Thalia Grâce (Team Tagada) : _MOUSSE PARTY !

_Thalia Grâce _est à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminé.

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ T'es au courant qu'elle a seize ans pour toujours qu'elle te le fera payé ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Un combat de fille dans la boue trop bien.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Tu m'as pris pour Reyna et Calypso ! Non, mais ça va pas, je vais plutôt l'attaquer avec du fond de teint.

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) : _Ah, ma petit Drew est tellement parfaite.

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ Je pensais que le cri c'était après la manche ?

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ La ferme Logan ! Bon passons à la question d'Histoire ! Quelle a été le dictateur de l'Italie pendant la seconde guerre mondial !?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Laissez passer le pro, c'est Macaroni !

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _J'ai enfin trouvé qui avait fumé l'herbe de la Nouvelle-Rome. C'est Cannelloni !

_Lacy (Team Tagada) : _Mais non bande de nouille c'est Spaghetti !

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) : _Mais vous avez un manticore à la place du cerveau c'est Panzani !

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _C'est Mussolini espèce d'idiot, par contre vous êtes calé niveau pâtes.

_Drew Tanaka (Team Tagada) :_ Bianca Di Angelo à la bonne réponse !

**Nico/Bianca/Logan :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _C'est trop facile...

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ ...Quand on a vécu à cette époque.

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ Il a fini à quelle sauce Mussolini ?

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _Je dirais sauce bolognaise comme il a été fusiller.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie Présentatrice) : _Après ce petit apperçu historique passons à la question suivante ! Catégorie N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui est vert qui monte et qui descend ?

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Un petit pois dans un ascenseur !

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Un petit pois dans un ascenseur !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice_) : Et c'est une bonne réponse (pour Connor) !

**Nico/Bianca/Logan/Connor : **1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _C'est pas juste !

_Lacy (Team Tagada) :_ Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès ! C'est quoi ce délire ! C'est quoi que cette question !

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : J_'exige de savoir qui écrit ces questions ! C'est honteux ! Qui peut trouvé un truc pareil !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _La vrai question c'est comment un petit pois à pu sortir de sa boite et entrer dans l'ascenseur...

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) : _Je me suis toujours posé la question ! Frère de question !

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) : _Bah c'est facile, le petit pois il a pris un ouvre boîte.

**Katie Gardner **pleure toute les larmes de son corps.

**Lou Ellen, Lacy Sparkles** et **Drew Tanaka** aussi.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Après ce moment de... haute philosophie passons à la question suivante ! Question musique ! Qu'elle est la chanson qu'on entends dans Twilight Fascination pendant le match de baseball vampirique !?

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Mais qui écrit ces questions !

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ On a une tête à regarder Twilight ?

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Nous on est sérieux ! On donne des champignons hallucinogène au dieux ! On fait des blagues ! On combat Gaïa !

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) : _On évite la poêle en fonte, les monstres, les gens qui nous en veulent ! On va pas regarder Twilight.

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) :_ Supermasive Black Hole de Muse.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Lou Ellen à la bonne réponse. Et éviter de pourrir les commentaires si vous n'avez pas la bonne réponse, surtout si vous avez une présentatrice qui utilise un extincteur en batte de baseball !

**Nico/Bianca/Logan/Connor/Lou :** 1 – **Les autres :** 0

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _C'est quoi Twilight ?

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _C'est la plus belle histoire d'amour du...

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) : _MONDE ! Mais ta loupé ta vie ma petite Bianca, il va falloir que je te passe les DVD !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Logan ! Mon frère de question ! Un traître !?

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _Ma meilleure amie ! Est une...fan de Twilight !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team tagada) : _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Après la séquence émotion, passons à la question cuisine ! Quel...

_Lacy (Team Tagada) :_ La poêle en fonte !

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Lacy, tu sais que je t'aime, mais calme toi.

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _AWWW ! C'est trop mignon.

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _Pff, ta gâcher tout le moment si ça se trouve ils allaient nous faire des bébés vampires !

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) : _Aucun respect c'est honteux !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Dracula 1, Dracula 2 et la folle des poêles, vous me laisser posé ma question ? Dans une cuisine, combien la loi autorise de carotte ?

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) :_ Il y a une loi à propos des carottes ? Zut alors, il va falloir que je remette ma séance de tir à la carotte avec Léo.

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Sérieux ! Tu fais des séance de tir à la carotte avec Léo mais pas avec moi ? C'est honteux !

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ A parce que c'est ce qui te choque ? Depuis quand il y a une loi sur les carottes dans les cuisines ! C'est dingue ça ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Oui, bah moi je suis au courant c'est huit !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie Présentatrice) : _J'ai du mal à le croire mais c'est ça.

**Bianca/Logan/Connor/Lou : **1 –** Les autres : **0 – **Nico Di Angelo :** 2

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ C'était ça la réglementation des carottes d'Apollon ?

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Je pensais que c'était qu'un jeu de mot quand il disait les carottes sont qu'huit.

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _Ah non, mais quand même, la personne qui écrit ces questions doit être totalement cinglé.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Question catégorie Love ! Selon Aphrodite qu'elle est le plus beau couple qui n'ai jamais exister ?

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Annabeth et Percy !

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) :_ Moi et ma Drew d'amour.

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _Corruption ! C'est de la triche !

Will Solace (Team Tagada) : Ca valait le coup d'essayer !

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Tristan et Yse...je ne sais plus l'orthographe.

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ En même temps, il faut quand même être à moitié cinglé pour donner un nom comme ça à sa fille Yse...machin truc, je dirais Bella et Edward.

_Lacy (Team Tagada) :_ Ah non, mais il commence à nous énervés avec son Twilight, tu te tien à carreaux Abernathy sinon tes écrans d'ordinateur vont disparaître et puis tout le monde sait que la plus belle histoire d'amour est Roméo et Juliette.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Et c'est une bonne réponse petite sœur (Je te retiens Solace!). Ah Shakespeare, ce mec savait parler au femme. _**Ici je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure...**_

**Lacy/Bianca/Logan/Connor/Lou : **1 – **Les autres : **0 –** Nico Di Angelo :** 2

_Lacy (Team Tagada) :__**Et arracher au joug des étoiles ennemies,...**_

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : __**Ma chair lasse de ce monde. Mes yeux, un dernier regard,...**_

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) :__**Mes bras, une dernière étreinte, et vous, mes lèvres,...**_

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) :__**Vous, les portes du souffle, scellez d'un pieux baiser,...**_

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :__**Un contrat éternel avec la mort rapace. (1)**_

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia !

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Ca veut rien dire !

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) :_ En même temps c'est du Shakespeare !

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) :_ En tous cas, c'est terminer pour Nico, il vient de perdre le peu de virilité qu'il avait.

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Notre chère petite Carlie doit être trop contente, de voir Nico perdre de sa virilité en direct à la télé.

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Je te parie que pour fêter ça, elle danse la danse des canards.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Après cette séquence très instructive, nous allons passer à la question...famille ! Si je suis mariés à la fille de ma sœur qui suis-je ?

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) : _Un psychopathe ?

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Non, Hadès.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Et oui, même si c'est dégoutant c'est la bonne réponse.

**Lacy/Logan/Connor/Lou :** 1 – **Les autres : **0 – **Nico/ Bianca :** 2

_Nico Di Angelo (Team Tagada) : _Trop bien ! On va en final ensemble grande sœur ! (Je te rappelle que ta maman elle est née parce que Cronos il a castra Ouranos, sinon ta maman, elle n'existerais pas.)

_Bianca Di Angelo (Team Tagada) :_ Ne m'appelle pas sœurette ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour me retrouver là avec cette idiot ? (A la castration, une histoire de famille!)

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _Je dirais que tu t'es retrouver là parce que tu as répondu à deux bonnes réponse. (Une fêlé et grande famille)

_Logan Abernathy (Team Tagada) : _J'ai hâte de voir qui sont vos adversaires ! (Mais on l'aime quand même).

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Vous inquietez pas là dessus vous aurez une belle final. Avant dernière question ! Célébrité ! Selon les Dieux, qu'elle stars guette le plus ? Il va falloir qu'on parle avec Apollon et Hermès, j'y crois pas qu'il leur ont donné le soin d'écrire les questions.

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Les Dieux demandèrent à David de guetter et David Guetta !

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Les Dieux demandèrent à David de guetter et David Guetta !

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie Présentatrice) : _Et c'est une bonne réponse pour Connor !

**Lacy/Logan/Lou : **1 – **Les autres :** 0 – **Nico/ Bianca/Connor :** 2

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Faux frère !

_Connor Alatir (Team Tagada) :_ Bah oui, parce que je suis ton jumeau et non ton frère.

_Lou Ellen (Team Tagada) : _J'y crois pas, il y a quand même de la logique dans ce qu'ils disent.

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _Nous aussi on se demande comment c'est possible, nous aussi.

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Bien, nous allons passez à la dernière question, mais avant récapépète des épisodes précédent, en qualifié pour la final nous avons Bianca Di Angelo ! Nico Di Angelo (Un miracle) et Connor Alatir (La terre tourne plus dans le bon sens, si vous voulez mon avis), les rescapés du cri de Perséphone qui ont une chance de se qualifié sont : Lacy Sparkles ! Logan Abernathy et Lou Ellen, nous avons ensuite une estropiés qui échapperas tout de même au cri de Perséphone malgré aucune réponse Thalia Grâce et pour terminer nos candidats aux cris sont Travis Alatir (Qui cherche comment se venger de son frère), Will Solace (Non, les yeux doux ne vont pas fonctionner mon chérie) et Katie Gardner (Qui vient de comprendre les règles du jeu).

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) :_ Je pensais que c'était une métaphore ! Si je me casse une jambe, là, tout de suite, je compte pour estropiés ?

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) :_ Non, mais tu peux essayer. Bien, dernière question mythologie ! Quel titan nomme t'on aujourd'hui Bob ?

_Thalia Grâce (Team Tagada) :_ Japet ! Yeah i'm back pour une mousse party !

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _Bon alors, pour se casser une jambe on fait...

_Will Solace (Team Tagada) :_ Drew ! Je t'aime, tu es l'étoile de ma vie, mon attraction, mon univers... **4578 compliments plus tard.** Je t'aime !

_Travis Alatir (Team Tagada) : _Thalia, je vais te tuer ! Passe moi l'extincteur, mais comment t'as pu, t'allais éviter le cris et tu ne nous laisse aucune chance ! AAAAAHHHH, mais pourquoi ta jambe elle est dans ce sens là Katie ? Tu t'es déboîter la jambe !

_Katie Gardner (Team Tagada) : _Oh mince, comment je fais moi alors ?

_Drew Tanaka (La jolie présentatrice) : _Et Thalia a l'ultime réponse, les candidats pour rejoindre Léo, Frank et Hazel au cri sont, sous vos tomates : Travis Alatir, Kartie Gardner et Will Solace (désolé mon doudou!) et ceux qui parte rejoindre Emily, Percy et Piper en final qui aura lieu dans un mois : Bianca Di Angelo ! Nico Di Angelo et Connor Alatir ! Merci à vous ! Et à la prochaine !

* * *

(1): Il s'agit, je crois des dernières paroles de Roméo dans Roméo et Juliette, j'ai un gros doute, comme ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que je l'ai lu.

* * *

**C'est terminer, la final n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, je ne veux pas m'étendre sur Angry Perséphone sur trois chapitre de suite, surtout que je dois vous avoués que j'ai sécher sur certaines paroles. Le prochain qui sera le Samedi 6 ou le Dimanche 7, le forum prendra aussi plus de temps à se mettre à jour, pourquoi ? Parce que je vais reprendre mes fics en pause, que je rentre en internat et que j'ai une vie et je dois faire gaffe à ma santé pour éviter de remanger à l'hôpital. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée des classes, une bonne fin de vacances et de rire autant que vous le pouvez.**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

* * *

**Bonus :**

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) : _Ah là là, c'est gamin c'était un bonne épisode.

_Hermès/Mercure (Le dieu de la blague) : _Ouai, mais t'as vu comment il traite nos questions ? C'était honteux !

_Apollon (Le beau Gosse) : _Ouai, mais on a de quoi faire chanter Abernathy si il décide de s'en prendre à nos ordi.

_Hermes/Mercure (Le dieu de la blague) :_ Je crois qu'on a parler trop vite ! T''as vu la fenêtre qui viens de s'ouvrir au dessus de ton PC ? Elle se retire pas et au mes dieux...

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! PAS TWILIGHT !

* * *

**Dans le prochaine episode**

_Percy et Jason déchaîner, un Léo tirailler, Reyna en mode guerrière, Calyspso en mode come back, Carlie qui commente, Emily qui cherche la destination de son exil, Dakota, Travis et Connor en mode savant fou et...Le resto d'Aphrodite !_


	16. Chp 15: Reyna VS Calypso JasonPercy

** Hello, les petits loups**

**C'est Marie, comme prévue, je pose aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez passer une bonne rentrée, moi oui, les profs sont sympa (même si la prof d'italien me revient pas en peinture) et l'internat est cool et je peux finalement prendre Bob (mon pc) avec moi, mais cela n'empêche pas que la prochaine alerte sera le 21 septempbre, sauf si je termine de l'écrire avant ce qui serait un miracle. **

**Sinon, voici le moment publicité, puisque CapitaineAwes0me, anciennement CarliieSkream1 m'a demandé l'autorisation pour faire une espèce de Quizz comme Angry Persephone s'inspirant de Angry Persephone nommé Questions pour un couillon champioooooonnnn ! Je l'ai lu et j'ai adoré et je vous conseille vivement de le lire, dans la journée viendra aussi Quand les demi-dieux ont un Forum et une Gossip: Hors-Série qui est vraiment différent de se que vous connaissez.**

**J'aimerais aussi faire ma session remerciement de mes Follows et de mes favorites puisque je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais c'est jamais trop tard, donc, je le fait maintenant.**

**Donc je remercies mes Follows:**

**Rose-Eliade / Ginger-Furie / FortyForty /Mamamiiiiaa / reborn77184 / Aelig / Unic1 /Ashline Galloway /CapitaineAwes0me / Mia Jackson / Floeli / Tris-Silver-Jackson12 / Ombrix / Liraiwen / Oca77**

**Et aussi ceux qui Favorites cette Story:**

**Mamamiiiiaa / Ashline Galloway /Kuronique Misaki / YAMIK0 / CapitaineAwes0me / Unic1 / Nico2883 / Ameliesky61 / Tris-Silver-Jackson12 / Liraiwen**

**Mais aussi, tout ceux qui ont commenter, les anonymes qui commente, les ninja de l'ombre qui lise sans jamais se montrer.**

**J'aimerais aussi répondre au reviews Anonyme:**

**MiaMalakov: Il y a effectivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, mais je suis heureuse que tu te sois bien poiler.**

**Amelie: Bon bah si tu veux la suite, c'est maintenant.**

**Alors certains pourrait croire que je fais tout ce cérémonial parce que je pars, mais non: C'est parce que j'ai dépasser la 50eme Reviews ! Poster par Ashline Galloway !**

** PS- La date en début de chapitre est tout à fait hasardeuse, puisque j'ai écrit cette alerte au mois d'aout et que je ne connaissais pas la date de post.**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Bon, avec tout ces trucs depuis le grand retour de Logan Abernathy, il est vrai que nous sommes tous partie en...live un truc de dingue et oui, comme je suis l'une de vous, je vis aussi ces choses là !

Donc commençons par l'actualité des dieux et oui choses promis chose du aujourd'hui sept septembre, Aphrodite ouvre son restaurant : « Les poignées d'amour d'Aphrodite » Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est compris que les dit poignée d'amour son les bourrelets mais bon si ça lui fait plaisir.

D'après le profils d'Hadès il a changer de caleçons et d'après les rumeurs se serait des licornes. Travis et Connor auraient recommencer leur trafic de champignon hallucinogène. Jason et Percy ont gagné leur boîte d'Oréo, Léo est enfin sortit de l'hôpital accompagner de notre ami Logan tendis que tout les autres y sont encore ! Reyna est devenue un ado, et bien normal et quand je dis normal c'est plus du tout une guerrière. L'Agence Aphrodite glande. Dernière nouvelle : Calypso arrive dans cinq minute.

XOXO Gossip-Demi-Dieux

Nico Di Angelo, Artémis, Logan Abernathy et 5481 autres aiment ça.

COMMENTAIRE

_Emily Jackson (Ah bas les jeans) :_ Je crois que la Gossip s'est trompé, Reyna à prit son armure et une bonne trentaine d'armes, a part ça c'est pas une guerrière.

_Piper McLean (Co-Présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Oups !

_Travis Alatir (La blague ça gère !) :_ Oups !

_Bianca Di Angelo (Et Nico Di Angelo) :_ Oups !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Et bien, j'ai peut-être laisser échapper que Calypso était le premier baiser de Léo devant Reyna d'où la guerrière qui s'est réveillé en elle.

_Connor Alatir (Mes blagues sont les meilleures) :_ On a peut-être laisser les champignon sous surveillance qui ont disparue.

_Percy Jackson (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Opa Gagnam Style ! Hey Sexy Lady ! Oups ! Oups !

_Jason Grâce (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Tu crois que Tempête et BlackJack voudront faire la danse du cheval avec nous ?!

_Emily Jackson (Ah bas le jeans) :_ Traumatisé à vie, si vous me chercher je suis au pôle nord, les pingouin doivent être moins givrée.

_Bianca Di Angelo (Et Nico Di Angelo) :_ Cette fois, on a planquer les champignons hallucinogène dans la boîte d'Oréo de Jason et Percy !

_Jason Grâce (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Jason et Percy ! La team qui vend du Persil !

_Percy Jackson (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Jason ressemble à un gracieux bonbon !

_Jason Grâce (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Percy fait le moonwalk comme Michael Jackson

_Percy Jackson (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ PERCY ET JASON FRANGIN D'HALLUCINATION !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) : _Voilà ce qui explique que Jason danse du Taylor Swift en tutu. Calypso arrive ! Mais j'étais pas au courant c'est trop bien ! PIP'S JE METS QUELLE CHEMISE ! JE SAIS, JE LES METS TOUTE ! TU CROIS QU'ELLE MÊME.

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) : T_ous au abri, aujourd'hui à la Nouvelle-Rome nous vivons un jour bien sombre, tendis que tout les habitants se cache quelques-uns courageux sont encore dehors. En cette chaude journée de septembre, nous envions tous Hazel et Frank partis se les geler au canada. Et oui, car nous avons le droit à des Jason et Percy totalement cinglés, nous entendons des explosions venant du laboratoire de Travis et Connor qui travaille avec Dakota, Piper et Annabeth cherche à calmer Reyna qui s'en prend à tout ce qui bouge, nous pouvons déjà constater le départ d'Octave, Juliette Passionis et Drew Tanaka à l'hôpital. Nous avons aussi la jeune Emily Jackson qui ne fait qu'alterné entre l'Agence Cookie de Luke et les agences de voyages. Et au loin nous appercevons le chars d'Apollon qui arrive avec Calypso, ce jour est à marqué dans les mémoires comme le jour le plus sombre de la Nouvelle-Rome.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Elle arrive ! Elle arrive !

_Reyna Arellano (La prêteuse de Rome)_ : Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ? Hein ? Emily ! Au lieu de regarder les prix pour un voyage à Hawaii, vient nous aider avec Reyna !

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Ouai et Nico, Bianca dêpéché vous de nous rattraper Percy et Jason.

_Percy Jackson (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Jason c'est Peter pan ! Piper c'est clochette ! C'est clochette ! Piper tu peux me donner de la poussière de fée pour que je vole !

_Jason Grâce (La semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Mais arrête t'as trop de chance ! T'es amis avec Sébastien (Nico) et Polochon (Luke) ! Et t'es une petite sirène.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers en couple) :_ T'inquiète, je gère ! On va rattraper, la petite sirène et Peter Pan en tutu !

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Tu pas On, tu te débrouille Nico.

_Lacy (Co-Présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Bianca ! Je te conseille d'y aller, j'ai fais astiquer ma poele en fonte se matin !

_Jason Grâce (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Après avoir astiquer celui de Nico ? :D

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers en couple) :_ C'est bon, j'ai attraper Pikachu ! J'adore la poêle en fonte, c'est vachement utile !

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Je suppose que c'est à moi de choper tiplouf.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) :_ Une contrée paumé au japon ? Mouai ! En faites vous êtes censé attraper nos deux cinglé pas des pokémons.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des enfers en couple) : L_aisse tomber t'es pas encore assez demi-dieutisé pour comprendre.

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) :_ C'est un mode de vie demi-dieux.

_Logan Abernathy (Le geek sûpreme) :_ Et ouai, on a tous une spécialité, toi on a pas encore trouvé.

_Emily Jackson (A bas les jeans) : L_es pingouins c'était une trop bonne idée, bon ma petite Reynette, calme toi, d'accord, si Calypso est comme mon frère la décrit alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

_Calypso (IS BACK) :_ Et comment ton frère me décrit ?

_Percy Jackson (Le semi-arc-en-ciel de la vie) :_ Attrapez les tous ! Pokémon !

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) : O_n a besoin d'aide ! Et de fléchette tranquilisante !

_Dakota (Kool-Aïd Forever) : R_eyna on a besoin de ton aide.

Reyna Arellano a changé son statue de **célibataire** en **cœur brisé**.

**Léo Valdez **et** Calypso** sont en couple.

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des demi-dieux) :_ Reyna...Ne vas pas faire ce que tu vas regretter.

_Carlie Cullen (Capitaine Awesome) :_ Avec le poing qu'elle vient de lui donner tu crois qu'elle va le regretter ?

_Piper McLean (Co-présidente de l'agence aphrodite : Cas désespéré) :_ Ouille, je crois que Jason va regretter d'avoir louper se match de catch féminin dans la boue.

_Logan Abernathy (Geek Suprême) :_ Laissez moi passer ! J'ai une caméra ! Je veux filmer ça. Aïe, j'ai mal pour Calypso ! Oh purée, la gifle qu'elle vient de donner à Reyna. Oh gros plan sur la tête de Léo.

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi Reyna s'en prend à Calypso ?

Emily Jackson crée les groupes :** ''Anti Caléo '', ''Léo a une flammèche à la place du cerveau''** et '**'Virée Calypso de la Nouvelle-Rome.''**

_Annabeth Chase (L'architecte des dieux) :_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot Léo ! Emily, ramène toi à l'appart et appelle Hazel, on a besoin de cookie (et je sais que Luke aime te faire des réducs) et de glace, j'ai envoyé mon stock de bonbon à Dakota, normalement, il en a assez pour faire ramener Percy et Jason à la normal.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers en couple) :_ Heureusement parce que Carapuce et Pikachu devenaient vraiment soulant.

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) :_ Les garçons sont tellement stupide, j'arrive, les filles, je vais voir Reyna aussi.

_Calypso (IS BACK) :_ Je peux venir ?

_Luke Castellan (Agence Cookie : Livre seulement sur Terre) :_ Ah l'aide ! Emily essaye d'aller tuer Calypso ! J'ai besoin d'aide, Nico, Bianca ? Il vous reste des fléchettes ?

_Bianca Di Angelo (La chasseresse des Enfers) : T_u te débrouille.

_Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des enfers en couple) :_ Embrasse la, ça devrais la calmer.

_Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Quoi ? Mais non ! J'arrive Luke, je te jure que si t'embrasse ma sœur, je te ferais manger tes cookies par tes troue de nez avant de te tuer !

_Emily Jackson (AH BAS CALYPSO) :_ JE VAIS LA TUER ! COMMENT ELLE OSE ! DE SA FAUTE MA MEILLEURE AMIE PLEURE ET ELLE SE POINTE COMME UNE FLEUR EN DEMANDANT SI ELLE PEUT VENIR ! LEO VALDEZ ! TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT ! TU AS RAMENER CALYPSO ! TU AS FAIS PLEURER MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! ET TU VA FRICOTER AVEC UNE VIEILLE DE 1000 ANS, LAIDE, FADE ET TOTALEMENT GUIMAUVE !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir louper un truc.

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ T'es dans la merde mon pote !

_Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes) :_ Je fais quoi ?

_Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie) :_ Une soirée entre mec, demain, mais pour le moment on va manger une glace, aux poignées d'amour d'Aphrodite.

**Emily Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Bianca Di Angelo, Thalia Grâce, Carlie Cullen, Juliette Passionis, Drew Tanaka, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean et Reyna Arellano **regardent _Titanic_ en mangeant de la glace.

Emily Jackson et Piper McLean crée l'évènement **« Soirée entre girls demain ! »**

Emily Jackson, Piper McLean et onze autres personnes participent à **« Soirée entre girls demain »**

La chanson préféré de Reyna Arellano est **« Good Girls Go Bad de Cobra Starship ft Leighton Meester »**

Calypso n'a qu'un ami.

Léo Valdez et Jason Grâce crée l'évènement «** Soirée entre guys demain ! »**

Léo Valdez, Jason Grâce et dix autres personnes participe à** « Soirée entre guys demain »**

****Salle de Chat 1****

**(Athena/Minerve, Héra/Junon, Déméter/Céres, Artémis/Diane, Aphrodite/Vénus, Arès/Mars, Héphaistos/Vulcain, Hermès/Mercure, Dyonisos/Bacchus, Enyo/Bellone)**

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Alors mon resto ? Je crois que c'est le seul truc positif aujourd'hui.

_Enyo/Bellone (La sœur du plus grand des crétins) :_ Héphaistos, je vais tuer ton fils ! Quand j'aurais fini ce délicieux Tiramisu, il est délicieu, mes papilles danse tellement que c'est bon ! J'en reveux !

_Héphaistos/Vulcain (Chaud devant) :_ Je parlerais à Léo, Aphrodite, mais pitié empêche Bellone de le tuer ! Et ton poulet braisé à la sauce de nectar est délicieux.

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ D'accord, voilà, ton tiramisu Bellone. A une seule condition, il faut brisé le cœur de Calypso.

_Arès/Mars (C'est qui le plus grand des crétins?) :_ Mon petit liegeois en sucre, depuis quand tu parle comme ça ?

_Artémis/Diane (La vierge chasseresse) :_ Beurk ! Ne me traumatise pas ! C'est dégoutant ! C'est pire que le lapin rose de Zeus et Héra.

_Héra/Junon (La plus grande reine) :_ Je te permet pas Artémis !

_Aphrodite/Vénus (La plus belle) :_ Je hais Calypso, elle a essayé de séparer Ulysse et Pénélope, et vous savez combien j'ai eu du mal ! Percy et Annabeth ! Mais heureusement, il n'aimait que Annabeth ! Et maintenant elle veut brisé Léo et Reyna ! Non, mais cette fille elle est pas net, Léo et Reyna sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Et mes filles se donne déjà beaucoup de mal, c'est pas pour qu'elle le gâche !

Aphrodite/Vénus crée l'évènement : **« Soirée de team des quatre fantastique déesses ! »**

Aphrodite/Vénus, Héra/Junon, Athéna/Minerve et Artémis/Diane participent à l'évènement : **« Soirée de team des quatre fantastique déesses ! »**

****Salle de Chat 2****

**(Zeus/Jupiter, Poséidon/Neptune, Apollon, Hadès/Pluton)**

_Apollon (Le beau Gosse) :_ C'est qui le meilleur ! C'est qui le meilleur ! C'est Apollon ! Je le savais ! Caléo ! Caléo ! Caléo ! Caléo !

_Zeus/Jupiter (Le plus grand) : _Calme toi Apollon,...

_Poséidon/Neptune (Sous l'océan... !) :_...Tu n'as pas encore gagner...

_Hadès/Pluton (Aime les caleçons à licorne) :._..Tu gagneras que s'il reste une semaine ensemble.

_Apollon (Le beau gosse) :_ C'est pas juste !

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini, le prochain dans deux semaines, peut-être plus tôt si j'ai le temps, mais je ne pense pas.**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

**PS- Un max de reviews pour soutenir notre pauvre Reyna !**


End file.
